Tortura y venganza
by Obviously3941
Summary: Qué pasaría si Voldemort creyese que Harry Potter ha muerto en medio de la batalla y que comienza su reinado? Harry ha desaparecido y pretende regresar y dar su mejor golpe. Mientras, muchos han sido vendidos a los carroñeros y mortífagos, esperando una sentencia. Incluso Minerva McGonagall. Pero Severus Snape estará allí para ayudarla. ¿O tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste, ésta idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort creyese que Harry Potter ha muerto en medio de la batalla y que comienza su reinado? Harry ha desaparecido y pretende regresar y dar su mejor golpe. Mientras, muchos han sido vendidos a los carroñeros y mortífagos, esperando una sentencia. Incluso Minerva McGonagall.

Pero Severus Snape estará allí para ayudarla.

¿O tal vez _no_?

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, mía es la idea y un par de personajillos :). Snape, Minerva y aquellos nombres que puedas reconocer fácilmente, pertenecen a la brillante mente de JK. Rowling. Sin fin de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento que casi ya no se daba cuenta de los días, ni de los meses o años. En verdad tampoco es que importara mucho, ni que pensara mucho en ello. A menos que alguien hablara de algo, casi no tenía importancia lo que sucediera en el mundo real, afuera de las cuatro paredes de aquella abandonada casa en la que vivía.

La noticia se había extendido como pólvora y desde entonces, todo había perdido sentido. Harry Potter estaba muerto, Voldemort lo había matado en medio de la guerra y su cuerpo, en medio del bosque, era la prueba de ello. Por supuesto que él no lo había visto en realidad, pero no se atrevía a desafiar la palabra de su señor. Tampoco estaba tan demente como para intentarlo, lo creyera o no.

No lo creía, Harry Potter no podía estar vencido, no podía estar muerto. ¿Morir sin haber luchado siquiera? Así no era el absurdo de Potter, así no pensaba de las cosas.

Algo tenía que andar mal, algo faltaba en toda esa _"verdad"_.

— Severus, ¡oh amigo! ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído? — la gruesa y áspera voz de Fenrir Greyback, a lo que hizo un gesto desdeñoso y rodó la vista hacia una vieja columna en la entrada, mientras estaba sentado en la única y larga mesa que quedaba en el comedor de la escuela. — ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que el señor tenebroso, arregló para nosotros?

Era verdad, se había olvidado el _"arreglo"_. Muchos aurores habían sido capturados y enjaulados como animales y Hogwarts estaba bajo las manos de Voldemort, que ahora prácticamente vivía allí dentro. No podía ser peor y aunque tuviese cierto resentimiento por un par de cosas que habían sucedido dentro de aquellas paredes, no quería aquel destino para la escuela.

Miraba con cierto desdén, a los cuerpos que colgaban sobre ellos y a un par de jaulas con las mismas condiciones. Algunos eran valientes y gritaban, escupiendo insultos y retando a los carroñeros a acabar con sus vidas. Otros, simplemente estaban sentados en una esquina de sus jaulas y mantenían sus brazos y piernas muy juntos, murmurando palabras de terror y con los ojos cerrados, esperando poder salvarse de la larga y viscosa serpiente, que se movía de un lado al otro sobre la mesa.

— Apuesto que aquí habrán algunos a los que pueden reconocer. — comentó Lord Voldemort, uniéndose a la reunión y con una sonrisa a sus anchas, acariciando la fría piel de la serpiente que comenzaba a deslizarse alrededor de su regazo. — Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi retraso, pero creo que mis carroñeros me han traído a alguien muy especial y no podía esperar a que lo vean.

Tragó con fuerza y aunque estaba seguro de que ya _"casi"_ lo había visto todo, Lord Voldemort vendría con algo desagradable y tendría que poner su mejor cara, su mejor máscara de frialdad y no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento en falso, que delatara su disgusto por la circunstancia.

— Atentos mis amigos, les he traído una grata sorpresa.

Cerró sus manos sobre su túnica en su regazo, con tal fuerza, que sintió un pinchazo en ellas. Distrajo su mirada de la columna que había estado observado por largo rato y al escuchar las cuerdas que parecían sostener un largo saco sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir aquella constricción en su cuello. Tragó para humedecer su seca garganta y se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirar.

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa e inmediatamente, un sudor frío comenzó a correr a través de todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitarlo, tembló inconscientemente ante la vista que tenía frente a él.

Por supuesto que reconocía al cuerpo que flotaba sobre ellos.

— ¡Minerva McGonagall, queridos amigos míos! ¿Qué les parece? Nuestra nueva adquisición, la antigua directora del castillo. Después de ti, Severus. Por supuesto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas habidas y por haber, tenía que ser ella? Y justo en aquel momento, mientras estaba tendida sobre sus cabezas y como una vieja muñeca de trapo, sus ojos vibraron pesadamente y comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Que no se diera cuenta de que allí estaba. De que estaba mirando su ejecución.

— Shh... no despierten a nuestra invitada.

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado por las ataduras mágicas y se pudieron ver un par de ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, mirando a su alrededor. Y también, un cuerpo que trataba de safarce, inútilmente, de aquellas cuerdas mágicas que Voldemort sostenía con su varita en mano.

— Directora Minerva McGonagall o debo decir... ¿ex directora? — se escucharon risas y Severus Snape fue el único que no rió. — ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué está aquí? — Voldemort esperó por una respuesta, sonriente, para luego recordar que la mujer estaba atada y amordazada. — ¡Oh, pero disculpe mis modales!

Desatarla fue lo peor y más cuando la mujer cayó sobre la mesa, estrepitosamente. Sus gafas de montura redonda, se fracturaron al contacto con la madera y la serpiente soltó un siseo en respuesta. La mujer se reincorporó de forma muy poco ceremonial y sentada sobre la mesa, su mirada viajaba desde los presentes y hasta la enorme serpiente que esperaba pacientemente a la orden de su amo.

— ¿Acaso sabe por qué está aquí?

No tuvo más opción que negar con la cabeza y todos volvieron a reír en pleno, mientras ella temblaba llena de miedo y se abrazaba a sí misma, en busca de su varita.

— No me creía tan tonto como para apresarla y aún así darle su varita, ¿o sí? Aunque dudo que alguien como usted y con el debido respeto, sea un enemigo para mí y mis queridos colegas. ¿No es así, Severus?

Maldita sea, ¿por qué lo había dicho? De inmediato, la cabeza de la mujer se movió en todas direcciones posibles, buscándolo con la mirada. Al encontrarlo, sus ojos verdes se ensancharon aún más y sus labios murmuraron algo que pudo entender:

_"Por favor, no lo hagas"_.

— Durante años han sido colegas, ¿no es así, Severus? Durante años que la conoces, estudiaste bajo su tutela y luego te convertiste en profesor de la escuela y tuvieron que trabajar juntos. Dime, ¿cómo te trató? ¿Acaso tienes algún rencor en su contra, que quieras finiquitar? ¡Vamos, te dejo a ti la elección sobre su castigo y tortura! Te dejo a ti la decisión de qué hacer con ella.

El silencio sepulcral lo podía cortar con su varita y por un momento, su mente se llenó de diferentes ideas. "_¡Déjala morir! Ya Albus murió y ya nada se puede hacer, ¡no vale nada!" "¡No la dejes morir, invéntate algo! Minerva te habría salvado la vida, si estuviera en tu lugar..."_

¿O no?

— ¿Severus?

— Mi señor... — dijo y tuvo la sensación de que se estaba condenando. Aunque sabía que las mejores decisiones, nunca eran las más fáciles ni las más seguras. — tengo una idea mejor y si no le molesta mi sugerencia. — miró a la serpiente que esperaba comerse a su presa y en cierta forma, eso le dio más fuerza para continuar. — ¿Por qué no simplemente me la entrega como mi esclava? No quiero ofender a Colagusano, pero prefiero a alguien más eficiente y creo que los dotes de una mujer tan culta como Minerva McGonagall, todo ese conocimiento sobre el castillo y sus hechizos, se desperdiciaría si simplemente acabara con su vida. ¿No le parece?

La mesa en pleno pareció murmurar y Fenrir gritó desde su asiento: _"te estás ablandando, Snape"_.

Pero lo importante era que Voldemort lo considerara, que pensara en ello y que accediera. Tragó con fuerza y esperó, tratando de no demostrar emoción alguna y no delatarse.

— No es mala idea, mi querido Severus. — escuchó al final de la larga mesa. — confío plenamente en que utilizarás ese conocimiento sabiamente.

— ¡Pero mi señor, Snape siquiera es de fiar! — rezongó Bellatrix a un par de sillas de distancia y los presentes enmudecieron.

Nadie cuestionaba las órdenes del gran señor, nadie.

Siquiera ella.

— ¿Crees que si no fuera de fiar, estaría sentado en esta mesa? ¡Oh Bella! Severus ha hecho más por mí de lo que tú has hecho durante años y es por ello; que estás a sillas de distancia de él.

Algunos rieron y la mujer, con un desagradable rubor en el rostro, desvió la mirada. El hombre alzó su varita con un movimiento perezoso y las cuerdas que ataban a la directora de la escuela, desaparecieron de inmediato.

— Muy bien Severus, sírvete de ella. Lo que quede será carne de mi preciada Nagini. — murmuró suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de su larga serpiente, que siseaba hambrienta y furiosa. — ya ya, Nagini. Ya podrás comer, te lo prometo. Ya sea a ésta mujer o al cuerpo sin vida, de Severus... si se atreve a desobedecerme.


	2. Con el pie izquierdo

NarcissaMinerva: Espero que este capítulo te guste, tuve una buena idea y no he dejado de pensar en ello, aunque haya tratado por horas y horas.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comenzando con el pie izquierdo.

Caminar fuera del comedor y por aquellos pasillos, hasta que las risas ya no fuesen audibles en ningún sentido, había sido toda una tortura. No solo por el hecho de haber sido secuestrada y amordazada contra su voluntad y el dolor que representaba el haber caído sobre la mesa, de forma estrepitosa, sino por el tremor que recorría su cuerpo y aquellas terribles imágenes de todas esas pobres vidas que no corrían con la misma suerte que ella.

Apenas pudo cerciorarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, suspiró audiblemente y por fin pudo encontrar palabras que decir. Aunque realmente estaba de acuerdo en que nada de lo que dijera, podía mejorar una situación como aquella.

— Minerva... — comenzó con un tono neutro y para tantear la situación. Estaba seguro de que la mujer se quebraría en cualquier momento y aunque estuviera _"agradecida"_ (no encontraba mejor palabra para describirlo) por salvarle la vida, estaba seguro de que no era su persona favorita en aquel momento.

La mujer demoró un par de segundos en analizar las circunstancias. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración y sus ojos estaban hinchados con lágrimas que corrían frenéticamente a través de su mejilla. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo la sensación de querer sostenerlas entre las suyas y detenerlo. No le guardaba rencores de ningún tipo y pese a haber sido acusado del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, cuando había sido algo convenido, estaba seguro de que no alojaba ningún tipo de rencor en su corazón, por aquella mujer que estaba frente a él en aquel pasillo.

— Minerva, ¿acaso puedes escucharme? — preguntó una vez más, tanteando el ambiente. La jefa de Gryffindor al final pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar y que lo que sus ojos habían visto, no había sido una terrible pesadilla. Sus labios se despegaron para hablar, pero solo escuchó un suave murmullo y tuvo que acortar la distancia respetable entre ambos, para escuchar.

— Severus... por favor. — imploró y tuvo que admitir que una muy profunda parte de su ser, odió escucharla de esa forma. Una fuerte mujer que siempre había sido respetable por su valentía, ahora estaba reducida a nada más que un manojo de nervios.

— Estás segura ahora y te lo puedo asegurar. Yo no... — dijo, pero una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de la mujer, lo silenció de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura junto a ti? ¿Cómo puedo estar segura, luego de que asesinaras a Albus Dumbledore y no sintieras ni una pizca de remordimiento alguno?

_¡Maldición! ¡No eso y no en ese preciso momento!_ No había tiempo para esa conversación y tampoco era el mejor lugar para hacerle entender aquello.

— No tienes otra opción. O es así o que regreses a esa mesa y que la serpiente decida tu destino. — tuvo que ser sincero y cruel, mientras la mujer se abrazaba a sí misma, una vez más, temblando de solo pensar en la enorme serpiente Nagini.

La sostuvo por el codo durante todo el trayecto de camino a las enormes verjas del castillo y la mujer permaneció sin decir nada y dejándose guiar a través de la fría noche de invierno. Durante todo el trayecto, la miró un par de veces y sin embargo no encontró palabras que pudieran expresar que no era su enemigo y que lo que menos quería, era comenzar con el pie izquierdo. Incluso cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba sentado a la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y que hubiese visto tantas muertes que ya ni siquiera podía contar.

¿Cómo podía rebatir una escena y argumento como ese? Tenía todas las de perder, de eso no cabía duda.

— ¿Acaso puedo preguntar a dónde me llevas? ¿Se supone que deba llamarte: _amo y señor ahora_?

Estaba exhausto y no quería tener en ese preciso momento, una discusión como esa. Se contentaba con solo ir a casa y desaparecer de toda esa locura. Dejar atrás aquellas paredes y entonces poder pensar con claridad.

— No es necesario. — lo dijo con un cierto tono de rabia que ni supo de dónde salió.

Al traspasar las verjas, Minerva dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se fijó que su respirar dejaba halos en el aire. Severus alzó su varita y eso le recordó que ella ya no tenía varita. Sintió que la mano sobre su codo, se afianzaba más y se dio cuenta de que un hechizo de aparición estaba por venir.

Tuvo miedo de preguntar a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

Luego de aquel desagradable viaje, pensó que ya no podría recomponerse. Había derramado tantas lágrimas, que se sentía muy débil y el haberse aparecido, no había mejorado la sensación que tenía.

**Spinner's End.** Maldición, ¿dónde rayos estaba? Sentía que se estaba encerrando con el demonio mismo.

— Aquí estarás segura. — dijo sin pensarlo, pero ella no prestó atención. — Creo que necesitas descansar, luego de...

— ¿Ah sí? No me digas, Severus. Pero supongo que deberé dormir con un ojo abierto, ya que ahora soy tu esclava.

— Minerva, por favor... — respondió el profesor de pociones, apuntando su vieja chimenea con su varita. Las llamas se alzaron de inmediato y la mujer tembló ante el ruido. — no soy tu enemigo, de quien menos debes preocuparte es de mí.

Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió tomar la situación desde otro ángulo. Pronto encontró una vieja botella de brandy y sirviendo dos copas, se acercó hasta la mujer que había logrado sentarse en su viejo sofá y colocársela en las manos.

No paraba de temblar y beber se le hacía complicado. Un par de gotas resbalaron por sus manos y su barbilla. Por inercia, Severus trató de darle más fuerza a las llamas en la chimenea.

— Tienes que creerme, Minerva. — dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la mujer se apartó lo más posible, como si aquel hombre pudiera contagiarle una enfermedad terminal. — Nunca asesiné a Albus Dumbledore, solo fue un acuerdo mutuo. Albus se hacía viejo y estaba herido, maldito. Su mano estaba tan negra como el azabache y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Había tratado de romper uno de los objetos malditos con la espada de Gryffindor. Consiguió romper el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt y lo consiguió con terribles consecuencias.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea? — respondió la mujer con frialdad y Snape volvió a suspirar audiblemente. Supuso que no habría forma alguna de hacérselo entender, a no ser que hubiesen pruebas de lo que decía.

— No espero que me creas, pero sin duda que no tienes otra opción. Creo que soy el menos peligroso de todos aquellos que viste hoy. — había un poco de odio en su voz y la idea de que la mujer no le creyera, cuando había pasado años dentro del castillo, comenzaba a irritarle. — te recomendaría que fueras a dormir, que descansaras. No creo que te haga bien, no querrás desfallecer.

Soltó su copa vacía sobre la mesa de té frente a su vieja chimenea y simplemente sacó su varita. Una vieja puerta tras un gran librero, se abrió paso y la mujer cerró los ojos.

Dormir, ¿cómo diablos podría pensar en siquiera dormir?

— Arriba hay una habitación. Supongo que no tendrá la apariencia lujosa que acostumbrabas en Hogwarts, pero por ahora esto es lo que habrá.

— Por ahora, tú bien lo has dicho... — escuchó que la mujer respondió, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras y dejándolo con su mal humor, en medio de la semi oscuridad.

La habitación apenas y estaba limpia. Con un gesto de desdén, la mujer admiró a sus alrededores y se sintió mucho más presa que antes. No quería pensar, no quería recordar en todas las batallas perdidas y aquellas vidas a las que no había podido salvar, mientras esa cruel e innecesaria guerra, se llevaba a cabo.

Empezando por Albus Dumbledore y terminando con Harry Potter. Tonks, Remus, todas aquellas personas que lo habían dado todo y que habían muerto, cumpliendo su deber.

No podía rendirse, eso le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Se arrojó en la cama y al hacerlo, un poco de polvo rebotó en el aire. Se habría horrorizado, pero en aquel momento no quería siquiera ocuparse de eso. Dio un par de golpes a la almohada y simplemente se echó a llorar una vez más.

Haber estado casi muerta y que le hubiesen perdonado la vida, de forma tan vil e inhumana, solo hacía que su rabia aumentara más y más.

¿Esclava de Severus Snape? ¡Jamás!


	3. Las noticias del profeta

Capítulo 2: Las noticias en el profeta.

Pasó un par de veces por la habitación, pero Minerva continuaba dormida y eso le dio tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día. _¡Vaya día!_ y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía empeorar, ahora resultaba ser el gran salvador de una mujer que siquiera creía en él. _¡Diablos!_ ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicaría la verdad a alguien tan terco como ella? No dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala con otra copa de brandy, pensando en miles de formas de explicarse y llegando a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado horas antes.

Simplemente no iba a creerlo y a no ser que el mismísimo Dumbledore se lo dijera, la mujer seguiría creyendo que era un asesino y seguiría escupiendo el camino por donde pasara.

— No puede ponerse peor, ¿o sí puede? — se dijo con abatimiento y mirando su copa de brandy. — Y ambos estamos en la misma situación. Ella me detesta y yo... — se mordió el labio inferior y encogiéndose de hombros, soltó la copa de brandy sobre la mesa de té junto a su sofá. Estaba exhausto de debatir consigo mismo y llevándose una mano a la sien, pensó que lo mejor era descansar.

Miró el sofá tentativamente y se maldijo a sí mismo al pensar en siquiera compartir la cama con la ex jefa de Gryffindor.

— El sofá será, Snape. — tenía recuerdos de contracturas musculares y resacas, pero una mujer tendría la cama por derecho. Incluso si ni siquiera estaba agradecida por haberle salvado el trasero. ¿Por qué de pronto pensaba que le debía gratitud y que por alguna vez en su vida, tenía que entender que él también luchaba por la misma causa que ella? Estaba harto de ser menospreciado solo por tener que jugar dos papeles a la vez y lo cual de hecho hacía bastante bien y nunca levantaba sospecha alguna.

Negó con la cabeza y gruñendo cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a los 4 fundadores que le permitieran dormir y alejaran todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Iba a ser un amanecer duro y complicado, pero siempre lo era desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido. No creía que estuviera muerto y una parte de su cerebro continuaba diciendo que debía buscarlo. Que debía salvar su trasero también.

Solo una vez más. Estaba harto de ser el niñero del niño que vivió y siempre era tan estúpido como para arruinarlo todo.

Despertarse luego del dormir en el sofá por toda la noche, siempre era lo peor. Se sentó lo mejor que pudo y sobándose la espalda con un gemido lastimero, alzó la cabeza en dirección al tejado. El piso superior estaba en silencio y no escuchaba ningún ruido.

No era para nada normal, que Minerva McGonagall no estuviera despierta aún. Ella siempre era el reloj despertador del resto y subir para averiguar si no había muerto durante la noche, parecía ser la mejor idea.

Seguramente se había suicidado, a tener que vérselas con él y pensar que podría ser su esclava o algo. Quién sabía qué estupideces se estaba imaginando esa mujer loca.

Trató de no hacer ruido, pero los peldaños ya estaban viejos y gastados. Al llegar a la habitación en cuestión, ella seguía dormida y se imaginó que los sucesos del día anterior, ya eran demasiado para digerir.

Digerir... tenía que tener un desayuno decente, al menos.

Tenía lo básico para comer, no había muchas tiendas a la vuelta de la esquina y aquel barrio de poca monta, no era seguro para transitarlo libremente. Se tendría que conformar con lo que fuera que pudiera servir en aquella vieja mesa de té junto al sofá. Y al despertarse Minerva, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño precisamente, ni mucho menos un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

— Buen día, Minerva. Veo que pese a todo lo que dijiste ayer, aún así pudiste dormir como un bebé. — le sonó como a reclamo y la mujer se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Consideras que dormir en el sofá, fue demasiado injusto para ti? ¿O es que pensabas subirte a la cama a media noche y dormir junto a mí?

Esa mujer era toda una leona y no mentía en absoluto. Siempre había pensado que la habían sorteado muy bien en Gryffindor. Su cabello negro estaba ya casi suelto y algunas hebras blancas, pudieron reflejarse bajo la luz del sol que se colaba en una ventana rota. Negó con la cabeza y mágicamente flotaron dos tazones sobre su cabeza y leche en un envase de cartón.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó ella con curiosidad, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba uno de los tazones. La cuchara agregaba azúcar mágicamente y él alzaba una mano para decirle que era suficiente.

— Cereal de maíz y leche. Me temo que no tengo nada mejor para desayunar, no esperaba tener visitas y menos a la realeza. — agregó tomando un bocado del cereal y mirando hacia el tejado una vez más. — mi lechuza está retrasada con el correo. No ha de hacérsele fácil, conseguir un ejemplar del Profeta.

Minerva miró el cereal con cierto desdén, pero tuvo que admitir que moría de hambre y sentía su estómago hecho un revoltijo de nervios y rabia. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo y tomó la primera cucharada de cereal, probando su sabor.

— Descuida, la leche no está caduca ni está envenenada. A veces suelo pasar las noches aquí, pero no es que tenga mucho tiempo para sentarme a comer un gran desayuno. Es la comida más importante del día, pero a veces no hay...

— Qué interesante... — la mujer dio fin a la conversación, masticando con excesiva fuerza. — supongo que son muy _"enriquecedoras"_, tus aventuras como mortífago. Ni siquiera sé para qué te molestas en leer el profeta. Desde que Harry desapareció, el periódico se ha parcializado completamente. No hay nada de interés ahí, ningún otro punto de vista más que el de ustedes.

— No muerdo, Minerva. — dijo Snape al notar la distancia entre ambos y la hostilidad. — ya te dije que solo te salvé la vida pues eso debía hacer, no para que fueras mi esclava. Estoy seguro de que tú, tal vez en mi lugar, habrías hecho lo mismo. Y realmente leo el profeta, no para ver lo mismo de siempre...

— Ese es el punto, Snape. El punto de que quizá yo no habría hecho lo mismo por ti.

Esa respuesta le quitó el apetito en gran medida, pero su lechuza lo distrajo de pensar en el asunto. Se había colado por la ventana rota en la sala y con un fugaz aleteo, soltaba el periódico sobre la mesa.

Lo desenvolvió rápidamente y pasó varias veces su varita sobre él. Minerva se preguntaba qué rayos estaba haciendo y antes de que pudiera indagar sobre el asunto, un artículo misterioso, en una página que parecía estar en blanco, apareció de repente.

— ¡Luna Lovegood sigue escribiendo en el Profeta! — exclamó la mujer con fascinación y Snape asintió sin alzar la mirada del profeta y como si fuera algo obvio. — ¿¡pero cómo es eso posible!?

— El señor tenebroso es un gran mago, pero incluso él... confía demasiado. — murmuró el hombre, mientras sus ojos iban de línea en línea. — ¡Demonios, Potter sigue sin aparecer!

Severus Snape soltó el periódico muy fuerte y la sobresaltó, casi soltando la cuchara con el cereal. Tomó la sección y leyó el artículo, pero tuvo la misma sensación que él.

— Si no quieres que los carroñeros hagan de las suyas contigo, Minerva, la única sugerencia viable que se me ocurre para que te permitan vivir, es estar afiliada a un mortífago o a su familia.

Minerva dudó de querer preguntar y el hombre pudo sentir la pregunta en la expresión de mortificación en su rostro.

— ¿Afiliación? — preguntó con voz suave y Severus sonrió sarcásticamente.

— Sí, afiliación. Tener el apellido de algún mortífago o tener relación de alguna índole.

— ¿Y qué estás sugiriendo, Severus?

— Con decir que estarás en ésta casa, junto a mí, no es suficiente para mantenerte con vida. No será suficiente para que otros no puedan tocarte, Minerva. Lo que estoy sugiriendo y pese a que sea algo que no me alegra en lo absoluto, es...

Pero estaba seguro de que ella también lo había pensado ya.

— Matrimonio... Minerva.


	4. Una fugaz boda

Capítulo 3: un fugaz matrimonio I.

Minerva quiso contestar algo, pero su voz tembló a último minuto y no tuvo más opción que guardar silencio. Severus no insistió más en su argumento y ella trató de esconder sus manos bajo las mangas de su túnica, para evitar que él pudiera ver la forma en que temblaban.

— ¿Boda? Siquiera me has invitado a cenar ni una sola vez, además tampoco es que realmente te conozca lo suficiente como para decir... que tenemos algo en común.

— Es la única forma... si quieres vivir. — dijo con voz tenue. — No puedo tenerte encerrada aquí de por vida, ¿cierto? Si te planteas una vida fuera de éstas cuatro paredes, la única protección que tendrás será mi apellido , tampoco estoy exigiéndote gran cosa. No creo que vayamos a vivir juntos, ¿o sí? De vez en cuando, Minerva, deberías aceptar la ayuda que se te ofrece y sin importar de quién sea la mano de la que proviene.

Mordiéndose el labio, Snape supo que ella sopesaba sus posibilidades y decidió dejar el tema para otro momento. No estaba obligado a protegerla, con haber salvado su vida ya había sido suficiente y que ella tomara la decisión que quisiera.

— No estaré aquí para siempre. — murmuró mientras guardaba el periódico bajo un par de libros sobre un viejo escritorio de madera caoba. — quiero decir, ya viste lo ocupado que estoy y te daré hasta mañana por la noche, para que puedas decidirte.

Alzó su varita y de un momento a otro, la sala de estar comenzó a cambiar ante sus ojos. El polvo de los libros en la estantería, había desaparecido y los muebles rotos estaban reparados por completo. Cada manija de la alacena, cada botón en la pequeña cocina eléctrica, cada mancha en el refrigerador blanco que tenía. Los juegos de tazas y platos estaba completos y los cojines estaban cosidos y totalmente limpios, como el sofá. Todo estaba impecable y Snape respiró profundamente en el medio del salón.

— Mucho mejor, ya se puede respirar sin tanto polvo y suciedad. — alegó, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla mientras le había estado dando la espalda y vigilando que todo estuviera limpio y en orden. — lamento que estuviera desordenado antes, creo que no había tenido visitas. Bueno sí tuve, pero no creo que les importara realmente.

No dijo nada y solo lo miró caminar hasta la cocina y detenerse allí, pensativo. Si tenía que alojar a Minerva McGonagall un día más, necesitaría más comida que cereal de maíz y leche. Sabía que no podía salir con ella y también sabía que ya no tenía varita. Pero quizá ella era capaz hasta de hacer algo más que eso y no quería arriesgarse, mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó de golpe.

— ¿Por qué aún no te has convertido en gato y no has escapado? — preguntó con curiosidad y Minerva volvió a morderse el labio. Del estrés lo había olvidado por completo, no había podido pensar con claridad y se llamó tonta al recordarlo en aquel momento.

— No lo sé... creo que lo había olvidado. — dijo un poco más para sí misma, pero de igual forma pudo escucharlo.

— Entonces no tengo otra opción, más que llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Y acaso te importa si escapo? ¿Acaso te importa si algo me pasa?

— Puedo decir que no, pero supongo que moralmente estoy obligado a decir que sí. — confesó mientras volvía a servir brandy en dos pequeñas copas. — escucha Minerva, sé que Albus ya está muerto y aunque él hubiese dicho en el pasado que debería protegerte a toda costa, podría escoger no hacerlo y dejarte a tu suerte y sin varita. Sobrevivas o no, no sería mi problema y sin embargo...

— Entonces acaba con esto, ¡entonces mátame de una buena vez! No veo que seas diferente de todos ellos.

Qué equivocada que estaba, pero no era el momento de hacérselo comprender. Tampoco tenía la fuerza para ponerse a discutir con alguien terco, si no iba a entender a razón alguna. Había mejores asuntos en los que pensar, como emprender una búsqueda para encontrar a Potter y darle fin a toda aquella locura, estaba harto de vivir en ese presente tan gris.

— Si quieres morir, solo abre la puerta y enfréntate a algún mortífago o a los carroñeros del señor tenebroso. Me temo que yo no puedo complacerte.

— ¿Por qué te interesaría si sobreviviera o muriese?

— Insisto, no soy tu enemigo y estás creyendo cosas equivocadas. No soy nada de lo que afirmas que soy y encantado te lo demostraría, pero eso significaría regresar al castillo y entrar en el despacho de Albus. Si es que ya no lo han saqueado por completo. Un pensadero te haría entender de una buena vez, que eres una mujer tonta al pensar que yo daría mi brazo a torcer, con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, después de Merlín y Albus Dumbledore. Tienes hasta mañana por la noche para decidirte y después todo será tu responsabilidad.

Tomó la copa de brandy de la mesa y subió las escaleras, perdiéndose a través del librero y dejándola con un sentimiento de desesperación tan grande, que solo pudo salir como un sollozo y que lo detuvo a medio de la escalera. La mujer se había echado a llorar, lo podía escuchar y por un momento dudó de continuar su camino y pensó devolverse. Pero no, tenía que ser consecuente con sus palabras y que lo entendiera de una buena vez. No iba a seguir implorando por su seguridad, porque se quedara a salvo y a su lado.

Si quería estar segura, podía hacer el esfuerzo de protegerla mientras llevara su apellido. De no ser así, pues no podía hacer nada al respecto. Muy a su pesar, si quería escapar bajo su forma animaga, bien podía hacerlo y ya no se preocuparía nuevamente. Albus ya no estaba vivo y ya no tenía por qué obedecer sus reglas. Supuso que Minerva tampoco.

Estuvo largo tiempo en la habitación, tan solo sentado y preguntándose cómo encontraría a alguien que no había dejado ni una sola pista. Narcisa había sido quien había visto su cuerpo por última vez y había confirmado que estaba muerto, que Potter había sido asesinado por el señor tenebroso finalmente. Estaba seguro de que no era así, de que aún vivía y que la mejor forma de saberlo, era hacerle una visita a la mansión Malfoy. Pero, ¿qué razones tendría ella para mentirle a Lord Voldemort en su presencia y que éste aún lo creyera?

Se llevó dos dedos a la cara y con eso frotó sus cansados párpados, tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable a todas sus preguntas. Mientras pensaba, lo distrajo un ruido en la planta baja que sonaba como a una taza rota y por un momento había olvidado que Minerva aún permanecía dentro de la casa. Se puso en pie y con varita en mano comenzó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, dándole un suave golpe al librero frente a el. Dudaba que alguien pudiera entrar en la casa, pero cualquier cosa era posible en aquel vecindario. Estaba casi vacío ya y seguramente alguien buscaba refugio, sin saber que ya estaba ocupado.

Miró a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en un _"desesperante"_ orden. Caminó por la pequeña sala y el último lugar que quedaba por revisar era la cocina. No había señales de que la mujer estuviera en alguna parte, así que supuso que el ruido que había escuchado era ella transformándose en gato y escapándose de la casa. Realmente no le sorprendería de ser así, tenía una desventaja con respecto a ella y ya que no podía convertirse en algún animal, tampoco podía perseguirla.

Pero se había equivocado, había una taza de porcelana rota en el suelo y ella estaba parada en la cocina, mirándola aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo su mano derecha. Había una cortada en su muñeca y Minerva solo estaba de pie mirando la sangre gotear sobre lo que le pareció ser agua en el piso.

— ¿Minerva? — preguntó caminando entre los trozos rotos y escuchando el crujido de sus zapatos. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Su voz volvió a temblar y no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho. Tentativamente movió sus manos para sostener las suyas y la mujer dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor y una mueca, en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la herida. Con la punta de su varita, simplemente la cerró cuidadosamente y volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que había hecho hacía unos minutos antes.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Solo quería... un poco de agua. — dijo con un tono de voz apenas fuerte como para entenderle. — la ventana estaba abierta y... algo me sobresaltó, es todo.

— ¿Qué pudo ser eso? — preguntó y en verdad no quería jugar con su ya destrozada psiquis, pero tuvo curiosidad de pronto.

— Había... había una mujer en la calle y un par de hombres se aproximaron a ella, tenían máscaras y túnicas negras, la arrastraron contra su voluntad y yo... yo tuve miedo y solté la taza. No sé si pudieron verme, cerré la ventana lo más rápido que pude.

Podía ver las huellas de sus dedos ensangrentados, sobre el vidrio de la ventana en la cocina.

— Carroñeros, no dejarán a ningún muggle libre. Los raptarán y tendrán como mascotas o hasta que se cansen de ello o hasta matarlos.

— Yo no... — murmuró y Snape esperó. — tengo la agilidad que tenía antes, para escapar. Yo no sé si... pueda sobrevivir a mis anchas. Ya no sé si... sea tan capaz, tan valiente como antes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Minerva?

— No quiero... quedarme sola, tengo miedo. Ahora tengo tanto miedo que no puedo dejar de temblar. Albus está muerto y yo ya no me siento segura en ninguna parte.

— Nadie se siente seguro desde que Albus murió, Minerva. Siquiera yo mismo.

La mujer alzó la mirada y aquellos brillantes y humedecidos ojos verdes, resplandecieron una vez más gracias a la luz de las llamas en el salón. Podía decir que no importaba qué pasara con ella si rechazaba su oferta, pero no podía admitirlo en realidad. No podía dejarla sola, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

— Solo hay una opción y aunque decidas no creerme, creo que no querría enterarme de que has regresado a esa jaula y que serás la siguiente comida de esa asquerosa serpiente. Ya he visto a muchos profesores de Hogwarts, morir ante mis ojos, no creo soportarlo nuevamente y mucho menos si se trata de ti, Minerva. Nos hayamos profesado odio antes o no, pienso que no podría soportarlo.

Soltó sus manos suavemente y apuntando al suelo con su varita, la taza volvió a su estado original y pulcramente sobre la mesa.

— Toma una decisión y asegúrate de que sea la correcta, Minerva.

Y con esas palabras la dejó sola en la cocina, mientras la mujer trataba de recuperar el aliento y mirar a través de la ventana, preguntándose qué sería de aquella mujer que acababan de secuestrar.


	5. Una fugaz boda II

Capítulo 4: Un fugaz matrimonio II.

Durante el día nada había cambiado y la irregular naturalidad de las cosas, le causaba un poco de preocupación. El inquietante silencio, en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts, era realmente escalofriante. Había dejado a la ex jefa de Gryffindor, bajo la vigilacia de un pequeño elfo que había encontrado en las cocinas de la escuela y que agradecía que aún recordara quién era, luego de todo lo sucedido. Prácticamente le había salvado la vida, mientras se escondía dentro de las alacenas y evitaba a los mortífagos y cualquier extraña criatura que se acercara. Apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntarle su nombre y lo había olvidado de inmediato.

— Severus, Severus Snape. — escuchó una burla tras de sí, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al tercer piso. Se detuvo y al darse la vuelta, pensó en miles de maldiciones y miró al suelo para evitar algún tipo de contacto visual.

— Lucius...

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — el hombre no tardó en acelerar el paso y alcanzarlo. ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada, sin que alguien se diera cuenta?

— Estoy en busca de algo, nada importante. — murmuró de camino al despacho de transformación y mirando a su alrededor, entre el desastre y los escombros. Era consciente de que no se desharía de Lucius Malfoy tan fácilmente y pensó que necesitaba una forma de distraerlo y convencerlo de que solo estaba de paso. El mortífago tras él, también admiró el lugar y arqueó las cejas de inmediato.

— El despacho de Minerva McGonagall. ¿Qué puede haber aquí, que tú puedas necesitar? Ah, ¡pero si es cierto! ¡Ella está contigo! Dime, ¿cómo va todo con ella? ¿Acaso te ha pedido que le hagas una maleta con sus pertenencias? No deberías siquiera pensar en obedecer algún capricho suyo, Severus. Recuerda, ella solo es carne de perros y no creo que el señor tenebroso...

— No estoy aquí por eso, Lucius. — le dijo el hombre con los dientes apretados y dándose la vuelta con la mayor calma posible. — Simplemente busco cualquier cosa que pueda tener, que pueda sernos útil. No confío en ella, no confío en Albus Dumbledore y aunque esté muerto, pueden tener algún arma secreta y es mejor acabar con ello de raíz.

Nadie se tragaría esa tonta historia, pero esperaba que Lucius fuese tan estúpido como para hacerlo. La tensión podía cortarla con su varita y ante el incómodo silencio, agregó:

— Cuando me veas hacer algo estúpido, en ese momento podrás correr tras el señor tenebroso y decírselo, para tratar de ganarte el respeto que has perdido. ¿Cierto?

Lucius frunció el ceño con lo que pareció que lo había ofendido y con un frufú de su túnica, caminó en dirección a la puerta.

— Más te vale que cuides tus pasos, Severus.

Al darse cuenta de que ya no podía verlo, simplemente remedó sus palabras y expresiones y negó con la cabeza, con fastidio. ¿Dónde podía estar? Tenía la sensación de que quizá cometería un error, pero también creía que era la correcto.

Aquella incómoda sensación de que tenía que hacer algo y sin importar las consecuencias.

_— ¿Dónde está?_

_— ¿Dónde está qué cosa, Snape?_

_— La varita de Minerva McGonagall, ¿dónde la esconde el señor tenebroso, Alecto?_

_— ¡No lo sé y qué importa!_

* * *

Minerva despertó con una terrible jaqueca, solo para darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la habitación principal de la casa de Severus Snape y que las luces continuaban encendidas, mientras que no recordaba siquiera haberse recostado o cobijado. El lugar parecía ser el mismo solo que mucho más limpio y por un momento tuvo la desagradable sensación, de que continuaba soñando con una misma pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero había algo fuera de orden y se trataba de un pequeño elfo. Doblaba su ropa en una silla e iba de aquí para allá, colocando pertenencias que no recordaba haber traído consigo.

— ¿Hola? — dijo tentativamente y el elfo alzó la cabeza de sus quehaceres.

— Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall, el amo Snape me pidió que le preguntara si tenía hambre, pero Effy no quería molestarla mientras dormía.

— Effy... — repitió como un eco y luego sonrió. — Ese es un lindo nombre.

— Sí, Effy está muy agradecida con el amo Snape por rescatarla del castillo.

— ¿Snape está en el castillo ahora mismo? — preguntó la mujer parpadeando sorprendida, mientras la elfina asentía varias veces con la cabeza.

— El amo Snape se fue hace rato y le pidió a Effy que la cuidara y arreglara sus pertenencias. Effy ha estado trabajando en eso y el amo Snape dijo que no tardaría. Effy trajo comida del castillo y Effy le dará lo que quiera cenar.

¿Podía aprovechar aquella oportunidad para escapar? ¿A dónde ir? ¿Encontrar primero una nueva varita y vivir oculta por toda su vida, de casa en casa o de país en país?

La propuesta de Snape, sin embargo, seguía en pie.

— ¿Dónde consiguió mis pertenencias, el _"amo"_ Snape?

— El amo Snape le pidió a Effy que reuniera todo lo que pudiera y eso hizo Effy.

Minerva apartó las cobijas de la cama y se puso en pie de inmediato, para mirar lo que la elfina había estado organizando. Algunas viejas cartas que había escrito para Albus y que realmente apreciaba, fue lo primero que notó y que tuvo a primera vista. Se preguntó de inmediato, si Snape había estado revisando sus pertenencias y si habría considerado que debía conservarlas, si las había leído. Ropa y zapatos, cepillos para el cabello, cepillos de dientes, joyería y...

— Effy, ¿no había un collar con un pequeño reloj de arena?

— ¿El giratiempos? El amo Snape lo tomó mientras Effy acomodaba las valijas y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Dijo que lo necesitaría más y que estaría mejor con él.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, pero pensó en muchas formas de darle uso y que pudieran beneficiar al señor tenebroso en el proceso. De pronto un punto de rabia comenzó a bullir en su interior y caminando en dirección hacia la puerta de la habitación, su mente continuó repitiendo que lo mejor era recuperar lo que le pertenecía e irse para siempre.

Se muriera luego o no.

— Ah, veo que ya estás despierta. — la voz de Snape fuera del librero, le erizó la piel en un instante. — Me imagino que ya conociste a Effy. — su extenuante calma solo hacía que toda la rabia en su interior, bullera aún más fuerte. — creo que se llevarán muy bien. Me atrevería a creer que...

Pero una de las manos de Minerva, se había alzado en dirección a su cara y el golpe le había detenido en seco. Parpadeó sorprendido mientras que ella, trémula por la ira, le mantenía la vista y de forma desafiante.

— Déjame ver si lo comprendo, ¿acaso te ofendí de alguna forma con lo que he dicho? — dijo con los dientes apretados, sosteniendo la misma mano con la que lo había abofeteado. — ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

— ¡Eres...! ¡Devuélveme el giratiempos. No dejaré que lo uses para tus asquerosos planes... NI SE TE OCURRA! ¿¡NO ES SUFICIENTE YA!?

— ¡No seas ridícula! ¿¡Acaso estás buscando otra estúpida razón para discutir!? ¡Ya lo he dicho millones de veces, que estoy de tu lado!

— ¿Me crees estúpida? ¿Crees que _Quien tú Sabes_, no se ha dado cuenta ya? ¡NO me hagas REÍR!

— Quizá yo sepa jugar mejor mi papel, quizá yo sea más hábil de lo que ustedes fueron en miles de planes. ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

Y volvió a sentir una bofetada, con su otra mano.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de eso! ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de todos los que murieron, mientras tú estabas cómodamente sentado a la derecha de tu señor tenebroso!

Sostuvo ambas manos y miró directamente a sus ojos verdes. La mujer temblaba de ira y no bajaba la vista, desafiándolo a ver quién se rendía primero. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, para soltarla luego y negar con la cabeza una y otra vez.

— Por una vez ha uso de la definición de tu nombre, Minerva. Sé inteligente y piénsalo detalladamente. ¿Crees que no morí, solo porque estaba junto al señor tenebroso? ¿Crees que eso me garantiza vivir acaso? No morí en aquella batalla, solo porque Dumbledore quería que regresara junto al señor tenebroso. ¿Crees que de haber luchado en tus filas, no habría sido sospechoso para alguien como él? Tenía que convencerlo de que aún me tenía en su control, de que aún el castillo estaba en sus manos... si yo estaba ahí para ayudarlo. ¿Quién crees que cada maldito año, trató de frustrar todas las invasiones al castillo que hizo? ¿Solamente Potter y sus amigos? ¡No! Asesiné a Albus Dumbledore, solo porque estaba maldito y no le quedaba más tiempo de vida.

— Pruébalo.

— Eventualmente, pero no ahora. — le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las ventanas y las corría para mirar fuera. Casi no había luz e insistía en que el silencio mortal que se escuchaba, era realmente preocupante. Potter tenía que regresar y no cabía duda de ello. — ¿Acaso ya has tomado una decisión? — le preguntó dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de concentración absoluta. En su pálida piel, la marca del golpe que le había dejado, resultaba una imagen realmente grotesca.

Respiró para pensar y sopesó sus opciones. Si decía que no y se marchaba, sin varita, ¿qué oportunidades tenía de sobrevivir? Realmente qué podría hacer por su cuenta, siempre huyendo y pensando en su vida a cada instante. Si bien era cierto que Snape le brindaba una cierta sensación de seguridad, si pensaba de forma orgullosa y para sí misma, estaba segura de que solo era una farsa. ¿Qué tal si se casaba para luego entregarla en bandeja de plata? ¿Qué tal si todo era un truco para usar el giratiempos en algún retorcido plan?

¿Debía creerle o no?

— ¿Minerva?

¿Acaso ya Snape sabía la respuesta, por todo lo que había traído? ¿O acaso aunque dijera que no, igual la retendría contra su voluntad?

— Supongo que tú ya conoces la respuesta. — le contestó con un hilo de voz y Snape parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace creer que lo sé?

— Has traído a un elfo y le has pedido que hurgara entre mis cosas, las trajiste hasta aquí. Qué lindo gesto de tu parte, el tomar la decisión por mí.

— No tiene nada que ver con el tema. — le contestó con una sonrisa un tanto cínica. — supuse que querrías recuperarlas y por eso las traje. Y sí, bueno, también pensé en la posibilidad de que dijeras que sí...

Se mordió el labio mientras Snape esperaba y lo único que los separaba, era la pequeña mesa de café junto al sofá. Él permaneció en silencio y sin despegarle la vista.

— Está bien.

Por un momento le pareció oír mal, pero al pensar detalladamente en los últimos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no había oído mal.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es la respuesta que querías?

— Más bien me causa curiosidad que hayas aceptado.

— Quiero ver qué tan lejos puedes llegar, conmigo para detenerte.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta rodear la mesa y detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella, con lo que la mujer tuvo la impresión de que iba a besarla o algo por el estilo. Retrocedió un poco, pero solo notó que sacaba su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y tomando su mano derecha entre la suya, un brillante anillo hizo acto de presencia en la escena.

Un anillo de oro o esa impresión le dio, con pequeños cortes cuadrados de diamantes y una gran esmeralda, en comparación con los diamantes, en el centro de la pieza.

— Siempre tuve la impresión de que la esmeralda, sería la pieza ideal en tu anillo de bodas.

— _¿Siempre?_

Solo lo miró sonreír mientras soltaba su mano y se apartaba para caminar hacia la cocina y dictarle un par de instrucciones a la elfina.


	6. Los preparativos

NarcissaMinerva: Pues sí jeje. Si le decía que no, entonces todo el fic perdía sentido y se acababa en un par de capítulos. No, mentira, espero que te guste y dejo besos. lamento no haber respondido antes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Los preparativos.

La cena había estado más calmada de lo que había esperado y lo sucedido tiempo atrás, parecía haber quedado en el pasado. La única diferencia era el anillo sobre su dedo y la sensación, el _"peso"_ que tenía en la mano que le resultaba tan ajeno a lo cotidiano, evitaba que pudiera dejar de mirarlo.

Se distrajo cuando la elfina hizo flotar una jarra con agua y otra con jugo de calabaza. Severus era tan comedido al comer, que apenas podía notar que estaban juntos en una misma mesa y aunque su estómago parecía contento de tener algo más que cereal y leche, apenas había podido tocar la cena de pavo y puré de patatas.

— Es solo una inocente pregunta pero... ¿acaso sucede algo, Minerva? Apenas si haz tocado la cena y si matarte de hambre, es una forma de torturarme, me temo que no va a funcionar. Puedo pedirle a Effy que te de otra cosa, si no quieres...

— Solo estaba pensando. — le cortó con voz fría y Snape se acomodó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El espacio le resultaba incómodo y más si tenía que compartirlo con otra persona. — Si se supone que soy tu esclava, ¿no sería por de más extraño, que nos casáramos de repente?

— Precisamente. — respondió Snape con calma. — el señor tenebroso no encontrará nada que objetar, creerá que solo lo hago para torturarte.

— No tienes una idea...

— Pues no te estoy obligando. — respondió con toda calma y terminando su plato. — será mejor que termines, hay mucho que hacer para una boda.

Lo vio colocar el plato en el fregadero y mágicamente ser restregados por dos cepillos y abundante jabón de loza. La idea le cruzó por la cabeza, pero pensó que preguntar ya era una necedad de torturarse a sí misma. Dio un par de bocados más a la cena y se levantó de forma poco ceremonial, dejándolo todo a mitad de comer.

— Hay muchas cartas que escribir y mucho que preparar, sí. — continuó Snape como si ella le hubiese preguntado alguna cosa. — primero a Rita Skeeter, quiero que sea el matrimonio más creíble posible. Legítimo, si es que quiero que respeten a mi esposa en el futuro.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pronto y desvió la vista del hombre en el sofa, escribiendo una carta, para mirar en dirección a las llamas de la chimenea.

— Hay que encontrar un vestido, damas de honor, un padrino y una madrina de bodas.

— Pues yo no conozco a nadie. — mintió y Snape alzó la vista de la carta que había comenzado a escribir, para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la chimenea a un lado.

— Pero yo sí. También necesitamos una recepción y todo eso que incluye una boda. Comida, pastel de bodas, bebidas e invitados.

— ¿En verdad?

Era embarazoso, ¿por qué simplemente no se podían casar en secreto y ya? El primer pergamino que Snape había escrito, desapareció de inmediato y otro igual pero vacío, le siguió al primero. Apenas y pudo leer lo que estaba escribiendo y leyó las palabras _"boda"_ e _"invitaciones"_. Por un momento le atacó la idea de que Snape supiera su talle de vestir y supiera qué accesorios iban mejor con ella o no.

— El resto se lo dejaré a tus damas de honor. Creo que la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley o su madre, no se quejarán si se lo pides amablemente. — murmuró. — Padrino de bodas, quizá algunos miembros de la familia Weasley quieran ayudar.

— Supones demasiado.

— ¿Tienes otra idea en mente? Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para pensar mucho en el asunto. Effy subirá con un par de pergaminos y tinta, asegúrate de escribirlo claro y preciso. A más tardar, en dos días, todo debería estar preparado.

— ¿Quién se casa en dos días, Severus?

— En ésta boda no hay amor ni estúpidas ensoñaciones, ¿cierto? No veo entonces por qué el tiempo deba importar. Si lo que te preocupa es el vestido y todo lo demás, eso puedo resolverlo yo. No soy conocedor en el tema, pero puedo encontrar una forma de solucionarlo. Si no quieres hacer nada, puedo hacer esto solo.

— No seas ridículo tú ahora.

Snape no dijo nada más y con un rubor desagradable en sus mejillas, Minerva desapareció tras el librero. Minutos después y como Snape aseguró, Effy entró en la habitación con pergaminos, plumas y tinteros.

— Felicidades por la boda señora Minerva.

— Gracias Effy, pero puedes solo llamarme Minerva. — le sonrió y la elfina asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

— El amo Snape y usted se van a casar, Effy la llamará ama también.

— Pero eso no es necesario, Effy. El amo Snape y yo nos casaremos, pero sinceramente no creo que vivamos juntos.

La puerta apenas se abrió un par de centimetros, como para que ella se diera cuenta de que Snape estaba tras ella. La elfina parpadeó con enormes ojos tan marrones como el tronco de un árbol, mirándola con mucha curiosidad. Eso solo evocó una extraña sensación de ternura y sonrió maternalmente.

— Bueno sí, no sé si te has dado cuenta de ello. No es que tengamos la mejor de las relaciones y vivir juntos no va a mejorar eso. Por lo tanto creo que con solo llamarme Minerva, estará bien Effy.

— Sí señora.

La elfina caminó hasta la puerta y al instante en que la empujó para salir, Snape quedó en evidencia. Minerva tuvo otra extraña sensación de cubrirse rápidamente con las cobijas, pero recordó que no estaba desnuda o algo parecido y desistió de ello. La examinó de arriba hacia abajo y eso la hizo temblar nuevamente.

— He decidido que si quiero que nuestras versiones coincidan, quiero escuchar qué escribirás en la carta para la familia Weasley. Por si tengo que corregirte algún detalle.

— Muy bien. — dijo ella, bajándose de la cama y sentándose en la silla junto a la cómoda. — ¿Qué quieres que escriba?

Severus pasó a ocupar su puesto en la cama y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, pareció reflexionar sobre las mejores palabras, sin que sonara a obligación contractual.

— No puedes escribir que es una obligación o harán muchas preguntas y debe parecer lo más natural posible.

— Pero tampoco puedo escribir que te amo, ¿o sí?

El hombre asintió en la cama y frunció el ceño, concentrado. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de decirlo, sin que media orden del fénix saltara al ataque?

— Solo escríbelo y ruégales que no pidan explicación alguna, que no hagan preguntas.

Con esa idea, sentía que se estaba condenando y que no tendría solución alguna o marcha atrás. Asintió sin decir nada al respecto y mojando la pluma en el tintero, trató de escribir sin que le temblara la mano a cada línea que lograba completar.

— Y es por eso que necesitamos una madrina y un padrino de bodas. — concluyó Snape, mientras casi le había dictado la mitad de la carta. Ella no sonaba así, ¿quién se creería semejante cosa? ¿Una boda a los apurones? Aunque tenía miedo de que alguien lo creyera, que alguien no se lo cuestionara. — también necesitas ayuda con el vestido de boda, con los accesorios y demás. Quizá puedan encontrar alguno en alguna tienda, aunque por como están las cosas...

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que un débil golpeteo en la puerta los sacó del trance en el que habían entrado.

— Pasa Effy. — dio Snape la orden y la elfina empujó la puerta con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. — ¿qué sucede?

— Hay muchas cartas en la mesa, amo Snape. Effy trajo algunas.

— Los invitados... — recordó y se puso en pie. — en verdad no pensé que contestarían tan pronto.

— ¿A quiénes invitaste? — preguntó Minerva con curiosidad y Snape hizo un gesto de desdén que no le gustó.

— Ex alumnos, algunos de la orden, no creo que queden muchos ya. — comentó y Minerva endureció la mandíbula, a lo que Snape agregó. — descuida, no es que me esté burlando de ello. Al contrario, no creo que muchos quieran salir de sus escondites y menos por una boda. También, a un par de amigos.

— ¿A qué llamas _"amigos"_?

— La familia Malfoy, por supuesto.

Podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para interrogar a Narcisa sobre la desaparición de Harry Potter y además, cubrir todos los aspectos. Si Lucius y Narcisa se enteraban de su matrimonio, como una especie de tortura, el señor tenebroso no dudaría de ello y tampoco sospecharía nada al respecto. El plan perfecto, aunque temiera que algo saliera indudablemente mal.

— También preparé un regalo de bodas. — la mujer despegó los labios ante la sorpresa, pero Snape se adelantó y continuó. — no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, solo es algo que pensé que te gustaría recuperar.

— ¿No será mi libertad?

— No. — dijo llanamente y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras tomaba las cartas que Effy había dejado sobre la cama. Ni había notado que ya se había ido. — si vas a escribir otra carta, asegúrate de hacérmelo saber antes.

¿En qué clase de locura, había venido a caer? Suspiró en silencio, mirando el pergamino que había escrito y dándose cuenta de que se esfumaba con un _plop_. En verdad iba a casarse y jamás pensó que sería con alguien como Snape y en una circunstancia como aquella.

Siempre había pensado que sería con alguien a quien realmente amara.


	7. Es ya tiempo

NarcissaMinerva: Sí, bueno, Snape tiene más cosas que hacer y prefiere acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez. O tal vez no, quién sabe jejeje. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

andy1980: A ver si te gusta el capítulo y espero poder continuar sin desviarme de sus personalidades, sin importar qué idea se me ocurra ;).

Maru: Pues aquí seguimos y no sé de la consumación, por como están las cosas no lo creo :P.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Es ya tiempo.

Severus la sostenía por uno de los brazos y su sonrisa era todo menos sincera, mientras Rita Skeeter le interrogaba sin parar. Solo quedaba un día de los que él había planificado para el matrimonio y estaba asombrada de que todo le hubiese salido a la perfección, sin haber cometido ni un solo error.

— Te ves mucho mejor que antes. — dijo Snape y la mujer arqueó una de sus cejas. — apenas y recuerdo cómo te veías antes de hace unos meses.

— Cuando esa estúpida niña Granger me encerró. Pero me alegra estar de vuelta, puedes estar seguro de ello. — comentó mirando a su pluma que esperaba atenta. — ¡Y ésta es la boda del siglo! Dos profesores de Hogwarts y de paso, la gran Minerva McGonagall va a casarse. ¿Desde cuándo hace que esconden éste romance? ¿Hace mucho que estaban comprometidos?

— Hace un par de años, supongo. — dijo Snape, recorriendo el largo cabello negro azabache de Minerva. Se encontraba suelto y llevaba un lazo blanco en la parte más alta, lo cuál permitía ver un par de vetas grises. Sobretodo en las raíces. Le había dicho la noche anterior que debía verse muy bien para el amanecer y sin embargo no se esperaba aquella entrevista tan cursi. Effy había escogido uno de sus mejores vestidos, uno verde esmeralda que descubría sus hombros y tenía un pequeño escote que ahora odiaba haber decidido ponerse, cuando la otra mano de Snape la rodeó por la cintura y la apegó más a él. — Creo que es algo que simplemente no pudimos evitar, con tantos años de conocernos y trabajar juntos.

— ¿Y usted? — preguntó Rita dirigiéndose a ella y sonriéndole cínicamente. — ¿acaso fue amor a primera vista? ¿Acaso sintieron química desde el primer día en que se vieron?

Se mordió el labio y trató de encontrarse en un lugar feliz, las fotografías no cesaban y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Si decía que no, estaba segura de que el plan se arruinaría y luego Snape la culparía por no cooperar, luego de ofrecerse tan _amablemente_.

— Sí.

— Tengo entendido que Minerva McGonagall fue _"salvada"_ o más bien _"se le entregó"_ para que la vigilara. ¿Cómo hay amor allí, luego de todo eso?

Snape se preguntó cómo diablos se enteraba de todo y Minerva lo miró tentativamente, sonriendo por lo bajo y preguntándose cómo saldría de ello.

— Por supuesto que lo primero que quise fue recuperarla. —comentó Snape calmadamente y Minerva se ruborizó de la ira. — es mi pertenencia y desde que puse ese anillo en su dedo, nada ha cambiado. El divorcio no existe en mi vocabulario.

— ¡Pero qué romántico! — declaró Rita mientras la pluma subrayaba sus palabras una y otra vez. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Snape ya no estaba a su lado y tembló llena de miedo, encontrándose a solas con aquella víbora que se hacía llamar reportera.

Se alejaron un poco, mientras las cámaras y la pluma flotante la seguían. Se sentó en el sofá y Rita tomó asiento frente a ella en una vieja silla. Con otra sonrisa miró a McGonagall y la analizó como Snape solía hacer de vez en cuando. Volvió a temblar y desviar la vista en dirección a la ventana tras la mujer. Comenzaba a never, apenas unos copos y eso la distrajo.

— Veo que se conserva usted muy bien, puedo decir que la tratan como se debe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó aún más irritada y Rita sonrió como si se burlara de su inocencia.

— Asumo que recibió algún regalo.

— Pues estás muy equivocada. Yo tengo mis propias cosas y no necesito nada, ¿acaso tengo pinta de lo contrario? — declaró con un tono mordaz que hizo retroceder a la pluma. — Tampoco soy una inútil para que Snape me cuide, sé valerme por mí misma.

— Por supuesto que sí, nadie dice lo contrario. Aún así seguro está agradecida de que Snape le salvara la vida.

Odiaba esa frase y justo cuando pensó que su rabia llegaría a niveles insospechados, Snape retornó con un par de copas y vino de elfo. En cuanto Rita y su equipo se distrajeron bebiendo, se puso en pie y apartó a Snape de la sala.

— No me importa el maldito plan, ya no puedo soportarlo. Y si me dejas más tiempo con esa mujer, a solas, te juro que la mataré.

— ¡Minerva, pero qué clase de vocabulario es ese! — se mofó y ella juró que lo golpearía de nuevo. — de acuerdo, daremos esto por terminado. Ya tienen la información que quieren.

Caminó de regreso hasta el sofá y Snape la siguió, deteniéndose tras ella. Rita Skeeter se puso en pie y los fotógrafos tomaron un par de fotografías más, mientras la mujer los miraba atentamente.

— Sin duda que hacen una bonita pareja. — Comentó para otra fotografía y Minerva apretó los dientes, tratando de no sisear ni demostrar que no estaba contenta. — no tengo dudas de que será un matrimonio muy feliz.

A lo que Minerva pensaba comentar algo, pero fue tomada por sorpresa. Snape había rodeado su cintura y tomado uno de sus brazos, entrelazando sus manos para poder tener acceso y besarla sorpresivamente. Ante el rostro petrificado de los espectadores y la gran cantidad de fotos que se tomaron una y otra vez.

Se quedó inmóvil, congelada y sin saber qué hacer. No se lo esperaba y al principio pensó en empujarlo, en apartarse, pero Snape la sostenía con fuerza de la cadera y no la soltaba. El beso duró un par de segundos más y luego de ello, simplemente la soltó sin decir nada.

— Que no queden dudas de ello.

Al esfumarse los reporteros, Minerva pasó dos de sus dedos por sus labios. ¿Qué había significado? ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza, como para hacer semejante cosa?

— ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme de esa forma! — gritó en medio del salón y Severus que le daba la espalda y se acomodaba las mangas de su túnica negra, simplemente se dio la vuelta con otra de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba.

— Solo quería que resultara lo más creíble posible. — dijo sin preocupación alguna y Minerva dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

— ¡NO me IMPORTA! ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo nuevamente o juro que con varita o sin ella, voy a matarte!

— Es solo un beso, Minerva. No hay que hacer tanto drama por algo así, tampoco te obligué a que siguieras con el plan. Si vamos a hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo bien.

— Me da la impresión de que lo haces por diversión, de que te tomas la tortura muy enserio.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras fingía que aquel comentario lo había herido y Minerva se dijo a sí misma, que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con una persona como él. Al darse la vuelta y pensar regresar a la habitación, Snape la detuvo.

— Effy me contó que tienes un par de moretones y raspaduras, desde hace un par de días. Tuvo que verte mientras te ayudaba a cambiarte, para poder enterarse. ¿Es que no pensabas decírmelo siquiera, Minerva?

— No necesito que uses a la elfa como tu espía. Puedo cuidarme sola y no necesito de tu ayuda.

— Ah, ¿pero sí puedes? Te recuerdo que no tienes varita. No fue mi idea, Effy vino a decírmelo y estaba muy preocupada. Sus palabras y cito, fueron: _"amo Snape, la ama Minerva está herida. La ama Minerva necesita atención. Effy está preocupada, Effy le prometió cuidar de la ama y Effy cumple"._

Minerva trató de encontrar palabras con las qué quejarse, pero no pudo decir nada y la desagradable sonrisa de Snape, se ensanchó más.

— Trata de hacérmelo un poco más fácil. Todo esto es solo para tu seguridad, a mí realmente...

— ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Rita? Que una vez tenga el anillo en mi dedo, yo...

— Por supuesto que no, Minerva. Nada de lo que le dije es cierto.

— Siquiera el beso. — murmuró más para sí misma, pero igual salió de sus labios y no se dio cuenta. Lo podía recordar por supuesto y sus labios temblaban al pensarlo. Los labios de Snape eran ligeramente resecos y delgados, tan finos que casi no se sentían y a no ser que fuera por lo que había pensado antes.

— Siquiera eso.

Se quedó de pie en medio del salón, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido y continuaba temblando al recordar sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus palabras cerca de su oído sobre su pertenencia y el "amor" que decía sentir por ella.

— Effy, cura a la ama Minerva. Por favor asegúrate de que no tenga ni un solo moretón o raspón visible. ¿Entendido?

— Sí amo Snape, Effy obedece.

Al irse Snape hacia la cocina, Minerva bajó la vista y trató de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué Effy? ¿Por qué al amo Snape le interesa que...?

— El amo Snape se preocupa, ama Minerva. En cuanto Effy le dijo que estaba herida, el amo Snape se preocupó y preguntó a Effy si era muy grave. El amo Snape quiso que la curara de inmediato. ¿Acaso Effy hizo mal?

Por qué, esa era la pregunta que siempre se hacía y no podía responder. ¿Por qué a Snape le interesaba tanto, salvarle la vida?


	8. Nuestra boda

Espero que les guste, muchachas. Les debo los reviews porque he tenido malos momentos y no sé si hasta sea capaz de sacar un buen capítulo. El anterior tampoco lo estuvo, lo siento mucho.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Nuestra boda.

Minerva despertó aquella mañana, teniendo pesadillas con el día anterior. Pero no acababa, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que los malos sueños no habían terminado. Al despertar, Effy estaba de pie junto a la cama y Molly Weasley ocupaba la silla junto a la cómoda.

— Buenos días, Minerva. El profesor Snape escribió y dijo que necesitabas de mi ayuda. No sé por qué estás con ese hombre, luego de lo que sucedió con Albus Dumbledore. ¿Acaso confías en él? ¿Acaso estás bajo alguna maldición? Apenas pude ver su rostro y me he dado cuenta de que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo y me preocupa, me asusta que vivas con alguien como él. ¿Por qué lo haces, Minerva? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

— No puedo hablar al respecto, Molly. — murmuró dejando caer sus hombros con una expresión de tristeza. Quisiera poder hablar, pero...

Guardó silencio en cuanto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente y Snape entró en la habitación. Su sonrisa resultaba perturbadora, pero sabía que debía aprender a manejarlo o moriría de un infarto. Que tampoco era una mala idea, pero no moriría sin pelear.

— Veo que ya estás despierta, comenzaba a preocuparme de que no despertaras a tiempo para la visita.

— ¿A tiempo? — Molly parecía incómoda y a Snape no se le escapó de que tenía su mano cerrada dentro de su túnica, sosteniendo su varita. Minerva se acomodó hasta sentarse y miró a la matriarca de la familia Weasley. — ¿Por qué a tiempo?

— Bueno, es la mañana de nuestro compromiso y ambas deben hablar del vestido de bodas. Deben hablar del maquillaje, del peinado y todas esas cosas que las mujeres suelen hacer en una boda.

— Profesor Snape... — dijo la señora Weasley, pero Snape la ignoró de inmediato.

— No tenemos tiempo para hablar, Effy ayudará en todo lo que necesiten. El lugar ya está escogido y acondicionado para el compromiso. Las damas de honor estarán allí para el momento de la boda y también el padrino de bodas.

Minerva se imaginó a Lucius Malfoy como padrino y tembló inconscientemente, lo cual le hizo gracia al profesor de pociones. Al cerrarse la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Effy desenvolvía un paquete envuelto de forma muy rústica. Al desenvolverse sobre la mesa junto a ambas mujeres, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un vestido de bodas color perla y adornado con flores, rosas rojas.

— No me digas que Snape se encargó de escoger el vestido. — comentó McGonagall con cierta repulsión.

— No, nosotras nos hicimos cargo. Quiero decir, Ginny y yo. Todo esto ha sido tan repentino, tan complicado. No pensé que en estos tiempos tan complicados, celebraríamos una boda y mucho menos tu boda. Con el profesor Snape.

McGonagall prefirió no contestar y tomar el vestido para admirarlo. Se iba a casar y ni siquiera estaba lista para un compromiso. No estaba enamorada y mucho menos para un matrimonio de dos días de planificación. No era su boda soñada, no era su cuento de hadas. Sentía que estaba acabada y las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar, pero no se mostraría débil. No le daría el beneplácito de saberla entre sus garras.

— Es un hermoso anillo. — susurró Molly Weasley, admirando su mano derecha y tratando de romper el hielo. — Minerva, prométeme que si en algún momento estás en problemas y necesitas ayuda, no importa si eso pone en riesgo tu vida, nos lo dirás. Prométemelo.

No estaba segura de poder prometerlo, no sabía lo que casarse con Snape significaba. Asintió dubitativa y Molly Weasley se dedicó a ayudar a la pequeña elfina, a desempacar el resto de los paquetes.

— Algo prestado, algo azul, el velo de tu vestido y los zapatos. Joyería que combine y bueno, creo que el maquillaje no hará falta. Si el profesor Snape te quiere como su esposa, pues tendrá a la esposa más hermosa que jamás podrá haber deseado y se arrepentirá de todo lo que sea que esté haciendo. — comentó la mujer con decisión.

Al bajar las escaleras para el desayuno, Snape volvió a observarla detalladamente. Esa mirada que le hacía sentir que la atravesaba.

— Veo que Effy hizo un gran trabajo con tus heridas. Por ahora nos prepararemos para la boda y esperaremos al resto del cortejo. En un par de horas deberíamos estar en el departamento de matrimonios del ministerio. Rita Skeeter tendrá la exclusividad, así que te recomiendo que sonrías para un par de fotografías. Debemos vernos lo más felices posibles.

Prefirió abstraerse en sus pensamientos, que responder. Cartas y cartas no dejaban de aparecer en el salón y por lo que veía, los invitados continuaban confirmando su asistencia. Apenas pudo leer un par de nombres y sintió una pequeña puntada de alegría.

Luna, Neville Longbottom, nunca creyó que Snape se interesara en siquiera mantener el contacto con ellos.

— Ama Minerva. — dijo Effy halando las faldas de su túnica y la mujer bajó la vista. — el amo Snape quiere que la ama solo tenga lo mejor y que esté feliz. El amo Snape se ha encargado de invitar a todos sus amigos y Effy quiere saber si se ha olvidado de alguien para que pueda escribirle de inmediato.

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces Snape los había invitado para hacerla feliz? ¿Acaso quería que, aunque fuese una boda a la fuerza, ella pudiera pasar un buen rato con las personas que amaba y le importaban?

Seguía sin entender por qué le importaba tanto.

— Debes alimentarte bien, Minerva. — dijo Snape desplegando el profeta y sentado tranquilamente en el salón junto a la chimenea. — será un día muy largo y lo que menos quiero es que la novia se desmaye o algo por el estilo.

— Esa sería la menor de tus preocupaciones.

— Por favor, Minerva... — dijo sin siquiera alzar la vista del artículo que había comenzado a leer. — por supuesto que me _importas._

Miró a Molly Weasley tentativamente, pero la expresión de hermetismo de la mujer, no le dijo nada. ambas mujeres se sentaron a desayunar en la cocina, mientras Effy iba y venía, atendiendo todas sus necesidades y organizando las cartas para Snape.

— Allí estaremos, descuida. — comentó la Sra. Weasley, sosteniendo la mano derecha de Minerva sobre la mesa y tratando de tragar un pedazo de tostada. Estaba tan o más nerviosa que la misma profesora. — no te abandonaremos, sin importar si Snape se interpone. Les diste educación a mis hijos, les diste un hogar y no te defraudaremos.

Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y no pudo evitarlo, sollozó suavemente y trató de cubrirse la boca con su otra mano, para evitar que Snape se diera cuenta de ello.

— La ama Minerva llora, amo Snape. La ama Minerva no es feliz y Effy no puede cuidar de la ama Minerva, si ella no es feliz.

Snape alzó la vista del periódico que había estado leyendo por un rato y doblándolo en pequeñas partes, simplemente contempló la cocina.

Minerva McGonagall lloraba frente a sus ojos y por un momento, su conciencia tuvo razón en que quizá no hacía lo correcto. Pero realmente no tenía más opción.

Si tenía que protegerla, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Y no pensaba dejarla sola, aunque lo pidiera y lo rogase.

No quería repetir lo que debía ver todos los días. Muertes, una tras otra.


	9. Lágrimas

Espero que les guste, muchachas. Les debo los reviews, pero pronto comenzaré a contestar de nuevo. Lo prometo :).

* * *

Capítulo 8: Entre lágrimas.

**Parte I**.

Nunca pensó que llevaría un vestido de bodas ni que vería a Hermione, a Ginny y a Luna de nuevo, en aquellas condiciones. Estaba sentada junto a la cómoda y se miraba en el viejo espejo de la habitación, mientras Molly Weasley cepillaba su cabello y el silencio podía cortarse con una varita.

— Minerva, te ves hermosa. — dijo la mujer mientras colocaba un prendedor con rosas sobre su cabello. — aunque hayan pasado los años, creo que eres una novia hermosa. El vestido te sienta muy bien.

— Aunque ya hayan pasado los años, tú lo has dicho. — murmuró ella mientras sentía unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago. Pese a que se iba a casar en un matrimonio arreglado, no dejaba de tener miedo por aquello que estaba por venir. Snape no la amaba, él lo había dicho, solo era para salvarle el pellejo.

¿O no?

— ¿Dónde está el profesor Snape? — preguntó Ginny con cierto miedo y Minerva se encogió de hombros, mientras se colocaba un par de prendedores verde esmeralda, sobre el cabello. — se supone que nos avisaría a qué hora saldríamos.

— Ha de estar ocupado, regodeándose con los artículos del profeta. — meditó McGonagall y sonrió cínicamente. — de todas formas, sea la hora que sea, igual tendremos que casarnos.

— Por motivos totalmente desconocidos. No quiero dudar de alguien como usted, profesora, pero... Harry tenía razón, él asesinó a Albus Dumbledore. — comentó Hermione a su lado, mientras admiraba las zapatillas que eran tan perladas como el vestido y que hacían juego con todo el conjunto. — por qué casarse con él, de la noche a la mañana.

Deseaba poder explicarse, pero Snape le había hecho jurar que no lo haría. No había sido un juramento inquebrantable, lo cual habría sido más inteligente, pero no quería verse en dificultades nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y así, súbitamente, se transformó en gato y metiéndose bajo la cama, permaneció oculta.

— Ya basta de estupideces, Minerva. — la voz de Snape se escuchó en la habitación y ella sin embargo, no se atrevió a salir de su escondite. — arruinarás todo tu atuendo y tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones, no seas terca. — dijo inclinándose bajo la cama e iluminando con su varita. El gato gris y atigrado, siseaba con rebeldía y cada vez que intentaba meter la mano, trataba de arañarlo y morderlo. — No seas infantil y sal ahora mismo, no me obligues a hacerlo a la fuerza.

Se vio obligada a salir de su escondite de debajo la cama y regresar a su estado original, arreglando su tocado y mirándolo de manera desafiante.

— Lo siento, creí que una visita indeseada se había metido en la casa.

Snape sonrió con sus palabras, pero Minerva hizo todo lo contrario y mantuvo su semblante serio y agresivo.

— No seas ridícula, ya te dije. — dijo de manera despreocupada. — nos casaremos y debemos vernos muy felices o nadie creerá la historia. Y, señora Weasley, me parece que hizo un gran trabajo con el arreglo. Minerva se ve realmente hermosa.

Nunca nadie la había elogiado de esa manera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo que Snape volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

— No puedo mentir, te ves hermosa. Como nunca antes te habías visto.

— Tonto. Eso sería un halago, pero proviniendo de ti... — intentó abandonar la habitación pero Snape sostuvo uno de sus brazos y a último minuto, se vio obligada a retroceder. La proximidad de sus cuerpos, de una forma u otra, paralizó su corazón y sus sentidos. Apenas era un poco más alto que ella y apenas pudo percibir su masculina esencia. Volvió a sonrojarse pero desvió la vista de inmediato.

— Seré tu esposo por un tiempo y creo que merezco más respeto, Minerva.

— Solo en apariencia y por unas horas. — le replicó y muy pronto la soltó al darse cuenta del momento y de los espectadores.

— Como gustes, recuerda que solo lo hago por tu bien.

Se quedó de pie y mirando la puerta, con cierto aire de angustia. Odiaba ser tan débil y no poderse defender de alguien a quien había educado durante años y que prácticamente conocía como la palma de su mano. Quizá estaba equivocado y no lo conocía tanto como pensaba.

— ¿Estás bien, Minerva? — preguntó Molly con cierta aprehensión, mientras Luna se levantaba de la cama en la que había permanecido sentada y sin decir nada, para colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros y tratar de relajar a la aireada mujer.

— No, pero lo estaré muy pronto. Cuando todo termine, estoy segura de que voy a estar bien.

— ¿De qué es capaz, el profesor Snape? — susurró Luna con curiosidad y Minerva evitó pensar en ello.

Abajo, Severus tenía el mismo problema. Effy, la pequeña elfina, le había tomado mucho cariño a la ex directora de la escuela y no dejaba de hacer preguntas que no podía responder.

— El amo Snape no la ama, el amo Snape está siendo malo con la ama Minerva. Effy no puede tolerarlo, amo Snape.

— Son asuntos entre humanos, que las criaturas no pueden entender.

— Effy no es tonta, Effy entiende todo. La ama Minerva no deja de llorar y ha sido buena con Effy.

— Pues yo también.

— Pero el amo Snape le ordenó a Effy que cuide de la ama Minerva y ella no quiere comer y no deja de llorar. ¿Qué hace Effy?

Mirando los artículos de prensa, comenzó a molestarse. Todo lo que hacía para salvarle el pellejo y sin embargo ella, no podía agradecerlo.

— Pronto dejará de llorar, pronto dejará de estar triste. Si no lo acepta por sí misma, lo aceptará a la fuerza. — comentó a la pequeña elfina que, curiosa, parpadeó un par de veces con sus enormes ojos.

Si no le gustaba a las buenas, tampoco sería a las malas.

— Es hora, Minerva — dijo tras la puerta y la mujer tembló por inercia, mirando al resto de sus damas de honor.

¿Era ya la hora? ¿El tiempo tenía que pasar tan rápido?


	10. Lágrimas y recuerdos

Bueno sigamos, sigamos que el tiempo apremia. Espero que les guste :).

* * *

Capítulo 9: Entre lágrimas y recuerdos.

**Parte II**.

Durante mucho tiempo, había gozado de una relación extrictamente profesional con Minerva McGonagall. Recordaba muchos momentos de su pasado que lo llevaban directo a tomar la decisión que había tomado de ayudarla y por más que trataba de pensar en una razón para no hacerlo, su mente seguía cayendo en la misma conversación que había sostenido con ella, mucho tiempo atrás.

Era su primer día como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y ya sentía que estaba a punto de ser sentenciado a muerte o algo. Se encontraba sentado en medio de la nada, en un despacho vacío y lleno de baúles que ni se había tomado el tiempo de desempacar, sentía unas desagradables náuseas y sus manos sudaban frío. ¿Cómo educaría a un montón de mocosos? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? No era un profesor y jamás lo había sido, nunca había podido enseñar algo en su vida, sin perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo se suponía que la tendría para todos esos estúpidos adolescentes que seguro entrarían por sus puertas, solo pensando en sexo, en hacer magia prohibida y salirse con la suya?

Hasta que un delicado sonido en la piedra bajo la que estaba confinado a vivir, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos fatalistas. Parecían ser tacones finos y por un momento se pregunto: Q_uién podía ser tan tonto como para bajar hasta allí y mucho más para necesitar algo de él_.

Porque hasta ahora solo él era tan tonto y no había nada más que buscar allí, a menos que fuese Filch. Esperaba que así fuera, no creía tener rostro para dirigirse a nadie.

Albus prácticamente le había obligado a trabajar para él si quería _"rendir cuentas"_, pero al señor tenebroso le había parecido oportuno para espiar y así los mantenía a ambos contentos.

_— Buenos días, Severus. —_ la voz de una mujer, hizo que casi se resbalara de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Le daba la espalda a la puerta y tenía los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, balanceándose en ella y mirando un largo pergamino con las reglas de la escuela. La mujer suprimió una risa y avergonzado, trató de ponerse en pie y arreglar sus túnicas.

_— No esperaba visitas. —_ dijo con voz fría y arrastrando las palabras, dándose la vuelta. Por supuesto, la única persona que estaba tan loca como para visitarlo y luego de todo lo sucedido en su época escolar. — Minerva McGonagall.

— _Eso me temo, Severus. Aún así, bienvenido al staff de profesores. Hacía mucho tiempo sin verte, bueno ya sabes... desde que acabaste el último año y decidiste... _

_— Sí, recuerdo todo eso. — dijo con un tono mordáz y soltando el pergamino sobre la mesa de su despacho, se dio tiempo para admirar a la mujer que tenía en frente._

No había cambiado casi nada con el paso del tiempo. En su juventud, Minerva McGonagall había sido una hermosa mujer y la mayoría de sus estudiantes, tenían un romance platónico con ella. La forma en que su estricto carácter no perdonaba los errores, enloquecía a más de uno y constantemente los llevaba a retarse el uno al otro, a ver quién entraba en su despacho y le robaba algo que le perteneciera, a modo de victoria personal. Actualmente se veía igual, solo que un poco más madura y con el mismo carácter de siempre. Sus brillantes ojos verdes, centellaron por un momento y él volvió a brincar en cuanto la mujer sacó su varita y encendió la chimenea tras él.

Estaba sorprendido y no se lo esperaba.

_— Lo siento, es que hace un poco de frío aquí. Siempre le he dicho a Albus, que éste es un pésimo sitio para vivir. Pero..._

_— Es ideal para personas como yo, ¿cierto?_

_— Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando? No. Quiero decir, no es que tú hayas hecho algo para merecértelo. ¿O sí, Severus?_

_— Supongo que Albus ya te habló de las razones para contratarme, ¿cierto?_

_— Pues sí, pero tampoco es que me dio muchos detalles. Yo solo he venido en son de paz, a ofrecerte una calurosa bienvenida y nada más que eso. — recalcó, mirando en dirección a la chimenea. — Sean cuales sean las razones por las que decidiste tomar el camino que tomaste... eso no me incumbe._

_— Tienes razón, no te incumben. — susurró desviando la vista y evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos. — ya no soy un niño tímido, ahora soy un hombre._

_— No me quedan dudas de que así es, Severus. No te veo de otra forma y no te preocupes, nunca creí que fueras un niño tímido. Solo tenías problemas, todos los tenemos y tendremos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. Quizá de la forma en como decidiste resolverlos y causarte más problemas._

_— Ha de divertirte mucho, ¿no es así, Minerva?_

_— ¿Divertirme? No más de lo que lástima me causa. Una vez más y bajo mis narices, otro estudiante cae en las garras del innombrable y yo no pude evitarlo. Ya me es suficiente con haber perdido a James Potter y a Lily Potter. — ante la clara mención de sus nombres, Severus tembló inconscientemente. — Y luego Peter Pettigrew, tú, ¿por qué habría de divertirme con algo tan triste?_

_— Nunca fuimos tu responsabilidad tampoco._

_— Slughorn nunca hizo un buen trabajo, estuvo muy ocupado en su estúpido club de las eminencias y una vez que él fallara, era mi trabajo retomar el control. No sabes la tristeza que siento al verte, al saber de lo que fuiste capaz..._

_— Basta, ya es suficiente de autocompadecimiento. — contestó Snape, arqueando un par de cejas. — no haz de recordarme como uno de esos estudiantes que estaban profundamente enamorados de ti, robando cuanta cosa pudieran de tu despacho y reclamándolo como trofeo, ¿cierto?_

_— ¿¡Eso era lo que hacían mientras yo no veía!? Oh, qué tonta, siempre pensé que las cosas misteriosamente se perdían de mi vista. ¿Acaso fuiste tú uno de esos?  
_

Aquellos recuerdos permanecían impresos en su memoria como una plancha caliente, dejando una marca tan profunda como la que yacía en su brazo.

— Minerva, ya es hora. — dijo, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos. — tenemos que irnos, sal de una buena vez.

Pero estaba entre abierta y al empujarla, ella estaba de pie junto al espejo y con una mirada de todo menos firme. Nerviosa, con lágrimas corriéndole a través de las mejillas. Tenía a una hermosa mujer frente a frente y por un momento se sintió terriblemente culpable.

— ¿Por qué, Severus? Dime por qué lo haces.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró las puerta tras de sí, pensando en la mejor forma de decir lo que sentía.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel primer día cuando regresé y fuiste tú la primera en recibirme? Las miradas del staff eran incómodas, las reuniones estaban llenas de silencio y las comidas eran menos que agradables. Y sin embargo, tú nunca me trataste diferente. Nunca estableciste alguna brecha entre ambos y creo que te lo debo. Y muchas otras cosas.

— Nunca creí que...

— ¿Crees que lo disfruto, Minerva? Lo intenté por las malas, quise torturarte y lo admito. Pero era como si todo lo que te hacía, me lo hiciera a mí mismo y traté por las buenas, tampoco funcionó. Dime, ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Quieres que simplemente te deje en paz, a tu suerte y lo olvide todo? Podría hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres. Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías quedarte sola, que no sabrías si podrías defenderte por tu cuenta y entonces, aunque te aseguré protección, sigues desafiándome. ¿Qué acaso no me conoces para...?

— No lo suficiente, no lo que creo conocerte. — le cortó la mujer, cecándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. — ¿por qué no estabas a nuestro lado cuando más te necesitábamos? ¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado cuando más te necesité?

— No es el momento para hablar de esto, Minerva. Es el momento de acabar con este bendito matrimonio arreglado y al menos podrías actuar con felicidad. Es por tu propio bien y nada más.

No contestó, mientras Effy subía las escaleras con un baúl flotando tras ella. Minerva lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Snape se encogía de hombros.

— Como esposos, tendremos que pasar la noche juntos y dormir en la misma habitación. Ya que la celebración seguramente terminará tarde, pensarán que es muy raro que la esposa duerma sin su esposo. Al menos en la primera noche, tendrás que hacerlo y luego decidiremos el resto del acuerdo.

— Pero no tengo...

— Descuida, Effy se encargó de hacer tu equipaje y el mío. Y ahora... — dijo, extendiéndole su brazo izquierdo. — vamos que se nos hace tarde y seguro es cansado estar vestido así, todo el día. Al menos en el caso de la novia.

Por supuesto, él no llevaba nada nuevo. Una pulcra camisa blanca, bajo otro saco negro y los pantalones y zapatos negros de siempre.

— Me agrada ese vestido que la señora Weasley escogió. — dijo para hacer conversación, mientras bajaban las escaleras y caminaban hacia la chimenea. — ni muy mayor, ni muy joven, te sienta.

— ¿Estás llamándome vieja? — preguntó ella en un susurro y Snape sonrió ampliamente, por primera vez, de manera natural.

— Puede que seas mayor que mi madre, un poco, pero no eres vieja. Para nada, Minerva.

Sintió que la sostenía fuertemente y se imaginó que estaban a punto de aparecerse, se preguntó qué locación Snape había escogido, pero pensó que era una tontería entrometerce. Lo tenía que hacer, le gustara o no y lo tenía que aceptar.

Odiaba aparecerse, era una sensación desagradable y con nervios resultaba peor. Apenas podía ver el lugar, pero sintió césped bajo sus pies y perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Severus la sostuvo con una mano en su brazo derecho, evitando que cayera y pisara las faldas de su vestido perlado.

— Gracias. — dijo en un susurro, pero él no le contestó. Bajó la vista para darse cuenta de que Effy sostenía un ramo de rosas tan rojo y brillante, que quedó extasiada con solo observar. — ¡Oh vaya, son hermosas! — se le escapó y Snape volvió a sonreír, apenas un toque de sus labios.

— Es temporada de rosas en éste lugar, son muy pintorescas. — declaró y acto seguido comenzó a caminar. — estamos en el ministerio de magia. La boda la han acondicionado en un campo que pertenece a antiguos terrenos del actual ministro de magia.

— No quiero ni saber cómo acordaron prestártelo. — murmuró ella entre dientes y Snape se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban.

— Lucius hizo la mayor parte del trabajo y ya me encargué de pagarle por ello. Nosotros solo nos presentamos, nos ponemos los anillos, quizá esperen algún beso ocasional y luego nos marchamos a la recepción. Nos tomaremos un par de fotografías...

Su mente se quedó a la mitad, en el momento del: _"beso ocasional"_.

— Y no me digas que también esperan a que consumemos el matrimonio. — dijo con un tono de burla y Snape arqueó una ceja, mirándola.

— No lo sé, supongo que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Se sonrojó casi del mismo color de las rosas y Severus volvió a sonreírle.

— Es solo una broma, Minerva. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habríamos de consumirlo, si no nos amamos en realidad?

Había tragado con fuerza y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban dentro de una grande y hermosa capilla de mármol blanco, con hermosas ventanas con vitrales y un par de sillas pintadas de blanco, adornadas con las mismas hermosas flores de su ramo. Una alfombra roja se encontraba bajo sus pies y un par de hermosas telarañas, hacían brillar la luz del día sobre las paredes, haciendo hipnotizantes formas en las paredes. Todo estaba revestido con tela del mismo color, blanco y lleno de rosas. Los invitados lucían muy elegantes y al parecer, eran más de los que ella esperaba ver.

Severus era un gran planificador de bodas y eso le daba miedo.


	11. Ceremonia y ¿algo más?

Lamento el retraso, espero les guste. Besos.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Ceremonia y... ¿algo más?

**Parte III**.

Se sentía incómoda con las miradas a su alrededor, como nunca antes había pensado que se sentiría. Había estado frente a niños durante toda su vida y jamás había temido a las incesantes preguntas, ni a las miradas acusadoras.

Pero ese día era totalmente diferente.

Severus sin embargo, parecía tranquilo y eso era realmente sorprendente, dadas las circunstancias. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que odiaba las reuniones, el público en general, pero jugaba muy bien su papel y se temía que la única sorprendida, era ella.

— Detente, Minerva. — anunció Severus en un susurro y casi se pisó las faldas del vestido, en cuanto Snape mantuvo su brazo fuertemente cerrado sobre el de ella, deteniéndola en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó sorprendida y Snape solo sonrió apenas visiblemente. — casi me matas de un susto y casi me caigo, ¿qué acaso te volviste loco, Severus?

— Es tiempo para un par de fotografías. ¿No es un lindo arco floral? Effy, busca a Rita Skeeter.

Respiró pesadamente, de pronto hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Fotografías? ¿Acaso recordaba alguna ocasión, donde Snape hubiese querido aparecer en alguna fotografía? Ese hombre huraño, jamás aparecía en algún anuario escolar y ahora sería la gran portada de una edición del profeta, con una boda falsa.

— Oh, pero si es un precioso vestido. — escuchó la irritante voz de Rita en la lejanía y quiso escapar, pero Snape la sostenía fuertemente con su mano sobre su brazo. — sin duda que las damas de honor hicieron una buena elección.

— Estamos listos para las fotografías, cuando quieras Skeeter. — dijo Severus y Minerva simplemente desvió la vista, para que nadie pudiera ver las pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus ojos. — ¿Algún pedido en especial? ¿Alguna posición?

No podía creer que estuviera hablando enserio. Su sonrisa petulante, comenzaba a incomodarle y sin darse cuenta de ello, dejó escapar un gruñido débil.

— Date prisa, impacientas a mi prometida.

— De acuerdo, solo necesitamos un par de fotos para la primera plana. Qué tal si sonríe un poco, profesora McGonagall. Se está casando, no es el fin del mundo.

Al sentir los brazos de Snape alrededor de su cintura, en una típica y cursi fotografía donde se miraban frente a frente, Minerva no pudo evitar susurrar:

— Será mejor que pares en este instante o volveré a golpearte en la cara y no querrás que tu querido público lo mire.

— ¿Molesta y tan pronto, Minerva? Siquiera hemos empezado.

— No trates de cambiar de tema, sabes a qué me refiero.

— No nos hemos casado y ya estamos discutiendo. Eso no es bueno, ni sano para ninguno de nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se vio interrumpida por Lucius Malfoy. El hombre sonreía como si de navidad se tratase y no pudo evitarlo, pero se sonrojó con su mirada fija y calculadora, que parecía analizarla por completo, como si fueran rayos X.

— Felicidades, Severus. — dijo con su usual voz arrastrada y su expresión de superioridad en su rostro. — y felicidades, profesora McGonagall. O debería decir, ¿Snape?

— Gracias. — respondió seriamente y decidió distraerse con Effy, mientras Hermione le hacía un par de preguntas, acerca del trato que Snape le daba como elfo doméstico.

— Hermione, no es tiempo para hablar del PEDDO. — le susurró Ron Weasley por lo bajo y la pequeña elfa, negó con su cabeza y las largas orejas se batieron como alas.

— Effy es feliz. El amo Snape y la ama Minerva, son muy buenos con Effy.

— No lo olvides que un matrimonio amoroso, es un matrimonio feliz. — dijo Lucius con una gran sonrisa y Minerva sintió deseos de arrojarse contra el gran arreglo de rosas, esperando morir cortada por las espinas. Tenía entereza para superar las cosas, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Los flashes de las fotografías, jamás la habían incomodado tanto como en aquel momento. Aquellas sonrisas fingidas que Snape parecía conocer muy bien, pero que su rostro no podía expresar y sinceramente, estaba segura de que cualquiera que leyera la prensa, se percataría de que ella parecía tener una expresión de: ¡_Sálvenme por favor!_

Pasaron junto a las hileras de sillas y espectadores de la boda. No esperaba tener tantos amigos y familiares, pero allí no había nadie que conociera. Al menos no, que estuviera feliz por una boda sorpresa como aquella. Luna y Hermione, estaban en la primera fila y junto a Ginny y a la familia Weasley, mientras que otros que supuso, eran amigos de su _"prometido"_, estaban en las filas siguientes.

— ¿Reconoces a algunas de éstas personas? — preguntó Snape, mientras caminaban en dirección al altar.

— No, no creo reconocer a nadie. ¿Por qué?

— Me esmeré mucho para encontrar a los invitados correctos. Porque sea una boda a los apurones, no significa que no merecías disfrutarla con tus seres queridos.

— ¿Seres queridos? Severus, mis padres murieron hace muchos años y no he tenido contacto con familiares de ningún tipo. Quizá...

— Nuestros invitados no querrán escuchar eso, Minerva. No querrán saber que su querida prima o sobrina se casa, y que ella no recuerde nada al respecto de ellos. ¿No te parece triste?

— Son personas con las que nunca tuve contacto o pobremente, ¿qué esperas que haga?

— Que hagas nuevos amigos, que te reconectes con tus seres queridos. Más o menos eso.

— No sabes lo que… — pero se detuvo al observar que una mujer de aspecto afable, se acercaba a ellos. Su largo cabello castaño y lleno de rizos, le hizo preguntarse qué clase de parentesco podían tener.

— ¡Minerva, cariño! — dijo con una voz suave y ligeramente rasposa. — ¡Hace años que no te veía, desde que eras una pequeña niña!

— Ya… veo que…

— ¡Por supuesto que no me recuerdas, cariño. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo! Tu madre y yo, siempre fuimos grandes amigas y en cuanto quedó embarazada, supe que serías una pequeña excepcional. ¡Una gran bruja! — exclamó y McGonagall se sintió ligeramente abochornada. Era un poco más baja que ella y traía un largo vestido de gala, color azul pastel, mientras que un relicario de oro, adornaba su cuello. — Hay algo que quisiera mostrarte, si a tu prometido no le importa.

— Por supuesto que no, adelante. Me pararé en mi lugar y con gusto esperaré.

— Severus... — alertó Minerva, pero el hombre la ignoró de inmediato.

— Espera cariño, será solo un par de minutos. — susurró la mujer, mientras se quitaba el relicario y lo abría sobre una de sus manos. — Mira, ésta somos tu madre y yo en un día de campo. Éramos grandes amigas, muy buenas hermanas, pero entonces todo cambió.

— ¿Cambió?

— Cuando tu padre y tu madre se casaron, tu madre tuvo que renunciar a su vida como bruja y vivir una vida con muggles, que nuestra familia jamás aprobó. Tu madre no le dio importancia a ello, pero para la familia era más que solo un matrimonio. Desafiar las tradiciones, era algo tan grave como un asesinato y con mucho pesar debo decir, que tu madre terminó desafiliándose de la familia.

No era el mejor momento para saberlo y en cuanto se apartó de aquella mujer y se detuvo junto a Snape, él pudo notar el poco color de su rostro.

— No vas a desmayarte, ¿cierto? ¿Qué pudo decirte esa mujer, para que empalidecieras de esa manera?

— No es el momento y quiero que acabes con esto de inmediato.

— El ministro está listo y creo que también los reunidos. No he tenido tiempo de socializar, pero he escuchado cosas y… — se detuvo para cerciorarse de que su voz fuese un octavo más baja y continuó. — todos parecen contentos con nuestra boda. ¿No lo estás tú?

— Si has hablado solamente con Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, no me extraña que lo estén.

— No, no es cierto. También he hablado con Albus Dumbledore y él piensa que es una buena idea.

Lo miró con sorpresa pero no pudo contestar, puesto que la señora Weasley se acercaba al pódium y con una sonrisa nerviosa, había comenzado a descubrir el velo de su rostro y colocarlo a un lado. Su largo cabello brillaba bajo la luz radiante y hacía resaltar las rosas de su velo, con mayor intensidad.

— Cuídela bien, profesor Snape. — alcanzó a susurrar la señora Weasley. — mire bien su hermoso rostro. Si encontramos una sola marca en él, una sola lágrima, no dude en que vendremos por usted y no será bueno. Quizá no tenemos a Harry en éste preciso momento. Y sin embargo, no necesitamos a Harry para matarlo. Espero que lo sepa muy bien.

Sintió que su corazón volvía a estrecharse con aquellas palabras y se sintió orgullosa de tener a personas que cuidaran su espalda, aunque supiera que a Snape poco le importaba todo el asunto. No dijo nada y con un movimiento de su cabeza, asintiendo, la miró marcharse con una expresión de desafío en su rostro.

— Solo trato de protegerte, pero todos creen que te estoy torturando.

— Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir, Severus.

— De todas formas, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Fue tu decisión y no creo que sea buena idea, cambiar de parecer.

— Tampoco es que vayamos a vivir juntos

— No, claro que no. Por supuesto que no. — sonrió con cierta malicia y ella decidió ignorarlo, mirando al resto de los invitados. La fila de la derecha, desde donde estaba parada, parecía tener un número respetable de parientes, que ni siquiera conocía.

— ¿Cómo encontraste a todas esas personas?

— Es increíble lo que puedes hacer, con un par de pertenencias personales.

— ¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas? — preguntó la mujer, enfadada. Snape negó con la cabeza, suavemente.

— No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Effy organizó tu equipaje y encontró un par de libros que causaron particular interés en mí. Tenían cubiertas bañadas de polvo de oro, que jamás había visto y me hicieron preguntarme acerca de tus orígenes. Eran árboles y reliquias familiares.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto, Severus?

— Solo quería que fuese memorable. Si ibas a casarte, que al menos fuese un buen recuerdo.

— ¿Haciendo cosas buenas por los demás? Tú no eres así, Severus. ¿Qué te traes entre manos con todo esto?

— Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que resulte "especial" para ti. Ya te dije que te debo un par de cosas y es una forma de pagarlo.

No encontró palabras para responder y se distrajo, detallando a la mujer con la que había hablado antes. Ella no dejaba de mirarla y sonreír, mientras que un hombre con largo y blanco cabello como la nieve, que por un momento le recordó a Albus Dumbledore, hizo igual. Asumió que era su esposo. La mujer parecía bastante mayor y eso era mucho decir.

— Bienvenidos sean todos a esta celebración, con motivo del matrimonio entre el profesor Severus Snape y la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Como ministro de magia, la comunidad mágica me confiere el poder para realizar ésta ceremonia y pedirles a los invitados que por favor presenten sus respetos a la pareja aquí presente.

Los invitados alzaron sus varitas y halos de luces, se conformaron en el aire. Algo que nunca había visto, cintas plateadas que flotando sobre sus cabezas, terminaron atándose mágicamente en ambas manos derechas, que se sostenían la una a la otra.

— Este tradicional ritual de ofrecer a la pareja, un lazo de unión mágico, representa el respeto por su unidad y la comunión de los familiares y presentes, que están de acuerdo en que ésta boda se realice. Como nadie ha expresado su rechazo, es hora de que continuemos con la ceremonia.

— Es ahora o nunca, Minerva. — declaró Snape con una sonrisa suave y en voz baja. Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró, mirando a los presentes.

Reconocía a un par de ex estudiantes, Neville estaba en una silla a lo lejos y le pareció que Cormac también, junto a él. ¿Por qué nadie se oponía a ello?


	12. Verdades

¿Les gustó el anterior? Espero que así sea, besos.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Verdades

**Parte IV**.

Trataba de no parecer desesperada, pero le resultaba imposible. Le sudaban las manos y todo su cuerpo temblaba como si se tratase de una gelatina. Snape permanecía tranquilo a su lado, mientras el ministro de magia leía un pasaje sobre la prosperidad y la unión feliz entre dos cónyuges.

— Como pareja, ambos deberán prometerse respeto y comprensión, cariño y cuidado. Amor y verdad, compañía sin importar la circunstancia.

— OH por Merlín... — murmuró Minerva, rodando la vista en otra dirección.

— Lo siento pero la ceremonia tradicional, debe ser así. — susurró Snape de vuelta. — a mí tampoco me gustan esas cursilerías, pero no tenemos otra opción.

— ¿Podrías decirle que se de prisa? No creo que necesitemos toda esa charlatanería.

— Ejem — el ministro se aclaró la garganta y Minerva guardó silencio de inmediato. — como decía… ésta unión representa algo que nada ni nadie podrá ni deberá romper, a menos que los involucrados así lo deseen. Deberá ser respetada y celebrada como se lo merece. Además, no siempre tenemos una boda entre dos profesores de Hogwarts.

Los presentes aplaudieron de inmediato y Severus volvió a sonreír complacido. Minerva sintió que uno de sus brazos se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura y la acercaba más a él, conforme el ministro continuaba con su discurso.

— Ahora, tengo entendido que el profesor Snape preparó un par de palabras para ésta ceremonia. Tengo entendido que preparó votos matrimoniales que quisiera compartir con su prometida.

— ¿Votos? ¿Votos matrimoniales? Pero yo no… — dijo ella, mirándolo con sorpresa. — se suponía que…

— No, es solo algo que yo quisiera compartir. — contestó Snape, hurgando en los bolsillos de su túnica de gala negra.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a los presentes y sostuvo a Minerva por el codo, para que hiciera lo mismo. Tomó su mano derecha con inusual ternura y estirando el pergamino frente a ambos, comenzó a leer lo que había escrito.

— Minerva. Entiendo que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones que se pueden sostener entre dos personas y también entiendo que ésta boda te haya tomado por sorpresa y puede que no estés de acuerdo. Sin embargo el motivo real para todo esto, no es más que solo preocupación y aprecio. Desde siempre he sentido que eres la persona que me complementa, la única que me comprende y la única que todavía confía en mí y no me ha juzgado como el resto.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ante las palabras de Snape y la forma en que su voz parecía quebrarse conforme leía. No creía ni una sola palabra de aquel pergamino, sabía que lo había planificado con antelación y comenzó a ruborizarse, pensando en que los presentes creyeran su falso amor por ella.

— Severus, ya basta. — murmuró ella en respuesta. — crees que todos se creerán eso, ¿cierto? ¿Quién creería que tienes sentimientos y eres capaz de amar? ¿Me?

— Eres la única mujer que siempre he amado. — continuó, ignorándola por completo. — y es por ello que espero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, Minerva.

El público no supo si aplaudir o simplemente sorprenderse. Ron y Hermione, junto al resto de la orden del fénix, permaneció en silencio mientras que el resto comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Severus sonreía y de improvisto, sintió un delicado beso en su mejilla derecha y una caricia de su mano en ella.

— ¿Habrá algo que quieras decirme, Minerva? ¿Hay palabras que quieras compartir conmigo ahora?

— Nada.

— Muy bien… ministro, prosiga por favor.

— Y luego de estas reconfortantes palabras. — continuó el ministro de magia, aclarándose la garganta y mirando a Minerva atentamente. — Profesora McGonagall, sus damas de honor por favor.

Tanto Ginny como Luna y Hermione, se pusieron de pie de inmediato. La señora Weasley caminó tras ellas, mientras Lucius y Narcisa se ponían de pie de igual forma. Al detenerse todos junto a ella, McGonagall tuvo el impulso de tomar uno de los brazos de Hermione e implorar por su salvación. Negó con la cabeza y respirando fuertemente, trató de mantener la calma. Lucius Malfoy sostenía los anillos de compromiso y el ministro no tardó en tomarlos con sumo cuidado.

— Con estos anillos, ambos sellarán su unión con más que solo palabras. Se convertirá en algo real, algo tangible. Una unión que nadie podrá romper.

— Minerva… — dijo Snape, tomando uno de los anillos. — quiero que aceptes éste anillo, como símbolo de mi amor por ti. — tomó su mano derecha y comenzó a deslizarlo en su dedo anular. — Por favor, acepta esto como símbolo de nuestra unión.

Lucius extendió una almohadilla roja en dirección a Minerva y ella se preguntó si debía tomar el anillo. Todo permanecía en silencio y esperando por su decisión. Dio un último vistazo a los presentes y sus rostros pétreos, no fueron muy esperanzadores. ¿Qué tal si escapaba? ¿Podría vivir sola, sin varita y sin la agilidad para defenderse? ¿O qué tal si se casaba y se marchaba para siempre, pero nada ni nadie podía tocarla, puesto que llevaba el apellido Snape?

¿Qué cosa resultaba ser peor?

— Severus… — dijo, tomando el anillo de aquella almohadilla y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. — quiero que aceptes éste anillo, como símbolo de mi amor por ti. — miró su mano derecha y comenzó a deslizarlo por su dedo anular. — por favor acéptalo como símbolo de nuestra unión.

— Ahora ya que ambos han sellado su unión con los anillos ceremoniales, solo queda pedirles una última cosa y con ello, habrán forjado algo que nadie podrá jamás romper.

Esas palabras comenzaban a enloquecerla.

— Adelante señor ministro. — dijo Snape y el hombre asintió de inmediato.

— Profesor Snape, con el poder que el ministerio de magia y la comunidad mágica me confieren, los declaro formalmente, marido y mujer. Puede besar usted a su esposa, señor.

Se quedó de pie, como petrificada. No se movió y no pensaba hacerlo ni por todos los galeones del mundo. Sin embargo, Snape pensaba diferente y colocando ambas manos sobre sus brazos, acercó su rostro al suyo con suavidad.

— Listo, ya pronto serás tan libre como aspiras ser. — le susurró al oído y la mujer tembló al sentir su cálido aliento sobre ella. — ¿No es lo que querías?

— Acaba con esto de una buena vez, por favor.

No contestó y sintió una de sus manos en su barbilla, subiendo su rostro para alcanzar los centímetros necesarios y que sus labios pudieran tocarse con los de ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y pareció que la tierra entera se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Toda su familia parecía extasiada con el matrimonio y aunque no lo conocían en verdad, no dejaban de felicitarla por haberse casado al fin. Un par de rosas volaron por los aires y de no haberse encontrado en estado de shock por aquel beso que siquiera Snape parecía importarle, habría dicho que aquello era muy cursi para una boda.

— ¡Felicidades, Minerva! — un par de parientes que no conocía, se acercaron a ella y palmearon su espalda suavemente. — se lo dije a tu tía pero ella nunca quiso escucharme. Tú no eres como tu madre, tú sí que sabes escoger a una pareja de tu misma estirpe.

— Disculpe pero…

— Oh, ¡pero si olvidé presentarme! Mi nombre es Robert Starsish McGonagall, Un pariente lejano de la familia. ¡Pero qué tan lejano se puede ser en momentos como estos!

— Es usted… — comenzó Minerva sin saber que decir y sonrojada, ya que Severus permanecía a su lado y sosteniendo su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos a su alrededor. — Ehm…

— Robert Starsish McGonagall tercero, primo de tu padre y feliz dueño de una de las mansiones más imponentes de Hogsmeade. ¡Les invito a pasar la noche en ella! ¡Todo está listo para la celebración!

Eso era…

— Severus… ¿es por ello que todo estaba listo a tiempo? ¿Es porque mis parientes se ofrecieron para hospedarnos? ¿Cierto?

— No te preocupes por detalles sin sentido, sin importancia. — murmuró una vez más en su oído, soltándola suavemente y tomando su mano derecha para guiarla fuera del altar y a través de las hileras de sillas y espectadores. — trata de disfrutar la celebración de tu boda. No quiero que te canses demasiado, necesitarás descansar luego y preocuparte, no te hará bien. Déjame todo lo demás a mí.

— ¡No puedo creer que los hayas convencido de ofrecerte su mansión para la celebración! Ni siquiera los conozco.

— Yo creo recordar algo de lo que hablamos en las cartas. Robert Sarsish tercero, primo de tu padre, también fue un mago que debió verse obligado a vivir entre muggles. Una vez que tu padre se casó con tu madre, fue un gran apoyo para ella y lo que cooperó para que ella fuese honesta con tu padre, sobre la verdad de su herencia. En verdad, tu padre se percató de que algo sucedía ya que cuando eras bebé, no podías evitar hacer magia y tu madre trataba de protegerte, excusándose todo el tiempo e inventando historias. Tu madre nunca tuvo contacto con su familia, solo con su hermana que habló contigo antes de iniciar la ceremonia. Se escribían en secreto y no podían ser descubiertas, ya que hablar con un traidor de la sangre, era una traición mucho peor.

— Y todo eso lo descubriste…

— Es increíble lo que puedes conocer sobre una persona, con una buena investigación.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— Nada realmente, Minerva. Solo quiero saberlo todo sobre la persona con la que me estoy casando y dada la particularidad de que tengan una enorme mansión, en la que puedo celebrar nuestro compromiso sin prácticamente gastar algo, es mera coincidencia.

— ¿Cómo pudieron planificar todo con tan pocos días de anticipación?

— Estaban felices de saber de ti y verte, no dudaron en ofrecerse. Tienes una familia muy servicial, Minerva.

— ¿No estás tratando de saber todo sobre mí, puesto que eso es lo que te ordenó ese despreciable hombre?

— ¿El señor tenebroso? No, para nada, ya te lo dije. Mi único propósito es protegerte. No quiero que mueras, Minerva.

No dejaba de sorprenderse y estaba segura de que había algo más de lo que solo Snape le estaba diciendo.


End file.
